Eternal Love
by SusieRose
Summary: A girl starting a new life is hiding with her biggest secret from the same monsters that killed her parents. She is the last of her kind and is now falling in love with a vampire and befriends a group of Angels and Wolves. Will she rise to her destiny?
1. Prologue

**Eternal Love**

Prologue

You would think that being seen as a magnificent creature by humans and feared by all other creatures from stories told to little children, about wolves and vampires and angels that I would feel brave being the only one of my kind left in the whole world.

Well as I stare at the creatures of my nightmare and childhood, why is it I'm shaking with fear, watching them start to hurt and torture the one I love? My family would have told me to run and never look back no matter what. But this time, it's different.

As I closed my eyes I could feel myself shifting into my true form while my dress billowed all around me and everyone screams and screams my name, telling me to stop and run, knowing what I'm about to do. Hopefully these stupid, ugly demons would flee from me, even if I am only seventeen and only 3 hours away from being eighteen and accessing my full power age knowing that doing this might kill me I felt older. I felt the pain flow through me but I was so use to it, it was like a scratch on my skin.

Then I changed into my true nature.


	2. Who are You

Who are you

I stared at the new school that I would be starting. Leven Vine High School was grand. With all the grape vines climbing up the building, it was beautiful. I couldn't wait to go in, but at the same time, I couldn't seem to move my feet. Students kept bumping into me and I kept apologising. I needed to get over this constant feeling of being watched.

Slowly I moved forward ascending the large marble steps which lead into school. Even taking just these steps opened my senses up to a whole new moment, the blue sky shining above with small fluffy clouds and the birds flying high. As I entered the schools main doors, I knew that everything would now be better. Dan had let me go in myself this morning, knowing that it was going to be a struggle with me being away without him. So I went in with the new mobile that he had programmed with his number and our new house number and all I would have to do is press a number and he would come get me.

This was the 5th school I was now going to. All because of the demons he called the Valopters, who were responsible for the killing of my kind. Dan became my Guardian after a group of them came to my home when I was six. My parents had tried to fight them to save me but all I remember as Dan ran with me on his shoulder was looking back to the brightest light.

"Urgh!" I said as I shook of the shivers of that night. I had tried so hard to forget it but it was still so hard. I finally made it to the office of the school and went up to the desk, which was covered in so much paperwork that I felt kind of sorry for the lady behind the desk.

"Can I help you," she asked as she moved a large stack of papers away from the front of the desk.

"I'm Gail de La Moore. I'm new here and I was told to come here when I came in this morning."

"Oh yes the new girl. If you just have a seat over there," she pointed to the large black leather sofa "and I'll just get your class list and a school map and I'll be with you as quick as I can," she said.

"Thank you," I said. As I sat down on the sofa, I could hear some of the students talking about all the latest gossip. Apparently the gossip was me. Now I was cringing. I'd only arrived here fifteen minutes ago and already. I guess I'm just going to have to get use to it.

The receptionist came back to the desk with a couple of sheets in her hand so I went up to the desk.

"Okay so here we are. Your registration class is on the 3rd floor with a Mr Black. Now your guardian told us some of the classes you would like to do so they are all listed here on your timetable," she said pointing to the long list of what Dan and I had carefully gone over. Looking at the list, I started to feel a smile grow on my face as I saw that I managed to get into the music class and art class I really wanted to do.

"So if you go to your registration class just now, hand this form to Mr Black and I hope you have a pleasant first day."

"That's great. Thank you Sheila," I said as I glanced at her name tag. She gave me a nice cheery smile and I headed out the door. But instead of heading out smoothly, I accidentally ran into another person. A person who, as soon as I accidentally grabbed by the hand, knew he was not human. I dropped his hand and looked at him, but found I couldn't look away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention anyway." I don't know why, but I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They were so alluring. They were what I would describe as a deep blue tidal pools. His hair was ruffled and a lovely shade of brown.

"I'm sorry I have to go," and I quickly turned around and quickly walked away to the stairs with my long brown hair flowing like a river behind me. Dan had taught me over the years how to recognise the creatures around me and from his touch and the glow of his red aura I got my answer of what could be here. He was a Vampire.


	3. Will I Ever Be Able To Be Safe?

Will I ever be able to be safe

Okay, so running into a Vampire as soon as I arrive was freaky. But he couldn't tell what I am, I hoped. Looking at my map I finally got to my class on the 3rd floor. Mr Black, who I assumed was the teacher sitting next to the window looked up at me as I knocked on the door.

"Can I help you young lady?" he asked with a pleasant manner.

"Err. I'm Gail de La Moore. I'm a new student here and Sheila the receptionist in the office asked me to give this to you," I said handing him the form which Sheila had given to me.

"So you're new here. How are you enjoying it so far?" he asked.

"Well apparently, I'm the latest gossip but I do like it here so far, even if class hasn't started yet." And as if by some miracle, the bell sounded.

"Well have a seat, and welcome to Myrana Falls," he said gesturing to the desks and seats. I went to the back of the class and took a seat next to the window. As I looked outside I was amazed. All the classes looked out onto a lovely field and just passed that was a running track and a couple of goal post facing a forest.

Now that was luck. I could now see why Dan had chosen this sight. If the Valeptors came, I could run and hide in the forest and then fly away from here. My thoughts were disrupted by a large group of people walking into the room yelling so much and laughing so much. A couple of them stopped and looked at me before taking their seat. There was another couple who walked in entwined in each others embrace.

Now I was getting kind of nervous. Their aura was so different. You could tell who was human and who was a creature. These two people had a golden glow around them. I knew then, that they were Angels. I didn't need to fear them because they were peaceful people, but it was still strange. I thought to myself "If I see wolves here, then I'll need to try and stay safe and make sure no one ever sees me" but the romantic couple came to a halt as they spotted me. They could probably tell I was different, but I had to remember that I was supposed to be new to this school. They both took a seat next to me and it made my insides jump slightly. I couldn't let them know what I was.

The class was full now. And surprise, surprise a wolf walked in. Okay so he wasn't an actual wolf but what else do you call someone who can transform into a wolf. To me, werewolf kind of sounded cruel. Like they were monsters, but they weren't.

Mr Black stood at the front of the class. He looked like he was going to make an announcement, when it hit me. He was.

"Class. Today, we have a new student joining us" he gestured a hand in my direction "this is Gail de La Moore. How about you tell us a little bit about yourself Gail," he said as he went behind his desk to have a seat. I slowly felt my cheeks heating up but stood up.

"Hi there. I'm Gail. I've come here from quite a distance, from a small village too far away,"

"BORING!" shouted a voice from the other side of the room.

"Keep quiet Tessa. You should be making Gail feel welcome and not make her feel uncomfortable. Please continue Gail," he said. I found I was staring at the girl in the back. She was one of the first people to walk into the class with the large group.

Her hair was a long black curtain and her outfit screamed designer in my face. I suddenly felt a bit self conscious standing here in my black diamante jeans and red blouse. The only expensive things I had on were my shoes and the charm bracelet that my mother gave me the night she and my father died.

I continued to tell them a bit about myself.

"I moved here with my only relative. The things I enjoy most are singing, playing the piano or the guitar and I enjoy creating things,"

"What kind of things?" the angel girl asked.

"Well it varies. I could create an outfit from scratch or a painting of any dreams I have. In fact, I was the one who decorated the house. I couldn't help it and I was allowed to do it," I said with a large grin on my face. I slowly sat back down and looked around; everyone was still looking at me.

Mr Black took down the names of everyone in the class. It turns out that the angel girl was called Rosie Thomas and her boyfriend was called Adrian Hallore. We still had ten minutes left, so I sat drawing in small black sketch book that Dan gave me. I was working on a vase of roses when I felt someone look over my shoulder. It was Rosie.

"Wow, you said you created things from dreams, but that is something else. It's so catching. I'm Rosie," she said stretching out her hand, which looked like she had just had a manicure done.

"Thanks a lot. I'm Gail," I replied shaking her hand. There was a small shock between us, but I wasn't too concerned about it. It was a sign that we would be peaceful towards each other. The bell rang and I slowly made my way to my first class wondering one thing. How many more Vamps, wolves and angels were here?

I looked down at my timetable and made my way to the classroom. As soon as I got there, I was yet again greeted by stares from others who were already there. Right away, I noticed two other auras which were that of Vampires. It was another couple sitting in the back of the room. I sat at the front of the room near the door this time, just in case. My timetable showed that I had P.E. next and then my English literature class before lunch and after that I had my art class and then musical class. I couldn't wait for the last two.

Well History was not what I expected. I had never like that class, but Mrs Price kept grabbing my attention with the amount of detail she gave about the wars of the world. It was almost as if she was really there. English literature was okay I would say. We were reading my favourite Brothers Grim version of Red Riding Hood. It was a good thing I read it, but the only reason the class was only okay, was because the teacher with the twisty moustache and really strong smelling cologne asked me to stand up and introduce myself. He pulled me up to the front of the class and I gave everyone the same story I gave everyone this morning.

The bell then rang for lunch and I headed out to the cafeteria. A soft hand grabbed onto my shoulder and spun me around. It was Rosie.

"How about having lunch with me, Adrian and the gang. Its tough being new and we want to make you feel welcome," she asked with pleading eyes. It would be nice to at least make some effort to blend in.

"I'd love too," I said. She beamed with joy and slowly we made our way to the cafeteria. In front of us, I spotted the boy with the brown ruffled hair. He was heading into the cafeteria as well. I kept thinking to myself before I walked in "Will this be safe or will I ever be safe?"


	4. The Cliques of this School and I belong

The Cliques of this School and I'm in One

Rosie was pulling on my arm and Adrian on my other towards the doors. She was asking what classes I was in, and was happy to find that I was in the same art and music class blocks that she was in. The noise in the hall was so loud, I winced as I entered. We got in line to grab something to eat but I just grabbed a shiny red apple. I was a sucker for anything that was one of my favourite colours.

We walked towards the middle of the hall where the table was nearly full, except for three chairs together at what looked like the top of the circular table. It was filled with creatures, no humans at all. They were scattered around the room.

"Everybody. This is Gail de La Moore. She's new here and I have asked her to join us. Come on. Sit down Gail. We won't bite," she said pulling me down, by my eyes where locked on the two tables at the back. They were all Vampires. Eight vampires equalled a lot of trouble to me. I guess I would have to be really careful now.

"I see someone has caught your eye," Adrian sneered. I quickly sat down and looked at my shiny apple.

"Okay maybe a wee bit, but who are they?" I asked innocently.

"Well at that table," Rosie said pointing to the one on the right "well, the big tall one next to the small girl with the blonde hair is David Maleta and the girls name is Avery Maleta," I looked at them and then at the other two across from them, one of them being the brown haired boy and the other being what looked like a supermodel brother, he did look really good but the other one was more alluring, "and across from them, the gorgeous one is Nicholas and the one beside him is Sam. And yes they are both Maletas too."

She then introduced me to everyone around the table. Next to Adrian was Mia, who was definitely a wolf. I could tell without reading her aura. Her look just screamed wolf to me. Next to her was another wolf. It was the same one who was in my registration class. I remembered his name was Steven. Next Rosie introduced me to another angel who turned out to be her twin brother Will and next to him was his girlfriend Claire who had the looks of an angel. She looked so innocent it was clear she was an angel.

I couldn't stop looking at Sam. I don't know why I kept feeling something pull my attention to him. I didn't ask about the others, I just started to bite into my apple when Rosie asked out of the blue

"So what are you?" I started coughing when the bit of apple got stuck in my throat as the question caught me off guard. I quickly swallowed it down and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me. What do you mean "What am I?" I said with a slight bit of fear in my voice.

"Well," Will started "Your aura is nothing like we've seen and we know you aren't human because we can't see human auras. Yours however is a kind of violet colour with a bit of dark purple around the edges. So what are you?"

I couldn't speak. I was locked with fear and I really didn't want to say anything.

"Okay. I'll admit I'm different, but I honestly can't tell you what I am. For my safety and yours. So can you just drop it? Yes I know that you four," I said pointing to Rosie Adrian, Will and Claire "are angels and I know that Mia and Steven are wolves," I said with even more panic.

"Okay, okay we'll drop it. Just don't panic. We won't turn you over to anyone," Claire reassured me.

I started to settle back in, but I then noticed that Sam was looking at me.

"And I also know that everyone at those two back tables is a vampire, so I'm well in truly going to be careful of them."

"Good," Rosie said "they won't harm you but that other table do tend to cause a lot of trouble. Also Tessa behind you, even though she is human, could possibly make your life hell," she said with a bit of sarcasm.

The bell for class rang, so Rosie, me and surprisingly Mia made our way to art class. Since I was new, everyone had already started on the project that was set. It was to create, using what ever media you wanted, do create a picture of a peaceful place. I was put at an easel next to Rosie, when I looked at the door and noticed David and Nicholas Maleta walk in. They both grabbed their accessories and started.

"Are you ready to begin Gail" the teacher asked.

"Yes I am. I know what I'm going to do," I beamed, because I did know. It was a place I dreamed of a lot. It was my old home. I set my canvas in a position that I could work with and started. By the end of class, I had the basic outline of the forest that use to border our house. Mr Jamieson came over to me before I left.

"I know you are new here and everyone has already started this project. I run an after school art club every Thursday. If you like, you'd be more than welcome to attend until you catch up," he asked with a bit of hope in his stern voice.

"I think that would be great. I do have to try and catch up on a lot of what I've missed. I'll definitely come along," I truthfully said since I do have to try and catch up on things, but art is my favourite.

"That's great. I'll add your name to the list and I will see you in class on Thursday."

"Thanks sir," and I headed out the door and met Rosie.

We finally reached the music room and automatically, I wanted to turn and leave again. Sam Maleta was sitting near the piano and most of the vampires from the other table. They all stared at me, but it was Sam's expression which caught my attention. He looked like he was going to draw my true form out of me with one look. The teacher walked in then and he was a very abrupt man.

"I see we have a new student with us. What's your name Miss?"

"I'm Gail de La Moore, sir," I replied back.

"Well, Miss de la Moore. What kind of instruments do you play?" he asked me quite seriously.

"I play the piano and the guitar," I said.

"Do you sing?" I gave a simple one word answer for the third thing I loved to do

"Absolutely." There were gasps and whispers all around the room. Rosie was holding a violin with shock on her face. "Would you care to give us a demonstration on the piano Miss de la Moore? If you could move away from the piano Mr Maleta and allow this young lady to grace us with her voice so we can see what she is like."

"Yes sir," Sam replied very kindly as he stood up. My stomach was starting to feel like it had butterflies in it, but I took the seat at the piano and started to think of a song, and it came to me. I placed my hands on the keys, feeling for the right place to start and I started to play. The room was really silent. When I remembered the right place to start I released my voice,

"_Like a feather in the wind, I flow so very softly. I'm not a stranger, you will always be mine. Just for this moment, say you will always be here and I will stay. You will be great, as you soar the skies and you will be seen as glory. So always let yourself be free, and never fear the creature within"_

The room was so still when I finished so I slowly turned around and saw not only everyone in the room looking at me, but I guess people in the other room heard me too because everyone was crowded at the door. Then the clapping started.

"That was absolutely beautiful," Sam said as he grabbed my hand and put it to his lips. His kiss sent a wave of heat through me, but I didn't pull back.

"So Miss de la Moore, where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Mr Briers

"My mother sang that song to me," I said, but I could feel the sadness flow into me.

"I guess she is quite talented since I see that a family friend is your guardian and she isn't here," he said smugly for some reason. I was starting to get a bit angry and I could almost feel the tears fill up in my eyes.

"Actually sir, both of my parents are dead. That is why a family friend is my guardian," I told him

"Oh my apologies Gail," he said. Just at that point, the bell rang for the end of the day. I quickly grabbed my things and left the room. I could here Rosie shouting my name, but the sadness I felt was too much that as soon as I got out the school, I made my way up the road to my house. As I was walking, I could hear foot steps behind me getting closer and then I heard my name being called out. I turned around to see Sam running towards me. I stood my ground hoping that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"I'm sorry about what Mr Briers said. He was out of line. I'm Sam Maleta by the way," he said extending his hand to me. I kindly took it and said "Thanks. That means a lot to me. I'm Gail de La Moore."

"So, can I walk you home?" he asked. I was debating weather to say yes or no, but something pulled me towards my answer.

"That would be great. Thanks," I said as we walked towards my house.


	5. Small Things Become Big Problems

Small Things Become Big Problems

It was so weird. I was in school a total of one day, and I already had a guy walking me home, and a good looking one I kept thinking to myself.

"So, how was your first day?" Sam asked

"It's not over yet. I'll get back to you with that," and it was true. If I saw him tomorrow and he asked again, I would tell him. God, I don't know what's happening to me. I'm supposed to be trying to act human and appear as though everything is normal.

The house was quite a bit from the school, of course surrounded by woods in case we needed or I needed to escape if the Valopters came here. Sam was quite quiet while we were walking along the street in the centre of town. It was the where all the better off people went to have their nails done, get really cool hair cuts and buy designer outfits. I glanced down at my own nails, which weren't too bad, but I noticed my hands were shaking quite a bit. And then there was Sam's hand holding mine.

I glanced up at him and then pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm really, really sorry," he kept saying, but I was backing away.

"I don't know why, but I feel connected to you for some reason. Who are you?" And those where the words I never wanted to hear from a vampire. I quickly turned on my heel and ran for it, ran from the boy who only a moment ago held my hand and sent warmth right through it. A warmth that felt like a connection.

"Gail, wait up. What did I say!" he kept shouting. I didn't think he would catch me, but he did. We had stopped in front of a coffee shop called Morganas. I didn't want to run, my head said keep running and don't look back, but my heart was saying stay. It took me a little bit to think, but I stayed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. You're new here and I just wanted to make you feel welcome. How about we just go in here and talk?" he asked whist gesturing to the coffee shop.

"Why not. As long as they do hot chocolate because that's about all I drink," I said. It was true as well. I never much cared for coffee like Dan did but he always kept a nice supply of hot chocolate at home.

"Are you kidding," Sam beamed "they do the best hot chocolate in the city," he said. He walked over to the door and opened it up for me.

"Ladies first," he said, the kindness in his voice had my heart beating a bit faster than normal. I walked in with Sam following right behind me. As I walked in my eyes darted to the large group of people sitting in the back table, or more specifically Tessa and her friends from this morning. I thought we were quiet enough when we came in to the shop, but there was no such thing as luck. She glared at us and she had the look of anger on her. Rosie had told me at lunch that Tessa had her sight on Sam and now, that look confirmed it. It was just my luck to make another enemy, and on my first day of school but Sam invited me and that's what I had to remember.

We both took a seat near the back of the coffee shop, out of the way of Tessa. The waitress came and placed down a couple of menus for the both of us. Just one glance at it, more specifically the hot chocolate menu and I was stuck for choice.

"Okay. I thought they would have only one choice of hot chocolate, but ten!" I glanced at Sam "is not fair. What is the best one?"

"Well I prefer the Chocolate Dream. I was amazed when I first ordered it, and now I get it every time my family and I come here," he said. He was still glancing at the menu, but he was smiling, like he was remembering a family memory.

"So what brought you to this small town. I'm sure you would have preferred a city compared to this place," he asked out all of a sudden after the waitress had taken our orders.

"It's complicated, but basically Dan just felt that the city wasn't right for us. He prefers the smaller towns to the city. He made a promise to my parents that he would keep me safe, no matter what," I said whilst fiddling with one of the charms on my bracelet. Sam noticed I was playing with it so he asked,

"What happened to them? Your mum and dad."

No. I didn't want to go back to that night. The memory was always so painful for me. I just looked down and away from him.

"Gail. Are you okay?" he asked. I turned and looked at him, and his face just dropped.

"Oh my god Gail. I'm so sorry, please don't cry," he said whilst handing me a tissue. It wasn't till then that I felt the tears spill over.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't like to talk about it. It's always so hard to talk about what happened to them. I can't really remember everything about it, just that they where always there and then one day, they were gone." The truth is I still remember everything. If I thought about it too hard, it would cause me to change and there was no way I was going to do that here.

The waitress came back with our order, and Sam was right. The Chocolate Dream was amazing. It was big and with the chocolate drink, it also had a thick layer of cream with some marshmallows and chocolate crumbs on top of it. As soon as I took my first sip, it was like tasting heaven. I leaned back with a sigh of pleasure as I felt the warm chocolate travel down my throat. Sam did the same as well.

"You were right. It is amazing," I said and went back to my drink. My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I kept thinking it was the drink, but honestly, I think it was because of Sam. We just sat there until we were both finished. I wish it didn't because I was actually enjoying myself for the first time in ages.

Glancing down at my watch, I noticed that it was nearly five o'clock. "Crap," I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I forgot that I had put it on silent, so I was in deep trouble when I glanced at the screen to see I had six missed calls from Dan.

"I'm sorry Sam. I really need to go," I said. I quickly text Dan to say I was okay, with a new friend and that I was on my way home right that moment.

"Is something wrong?" he asked seriously

"It's just that I forgot to text Dan to say I was going to be late home. Six calls later and I guess he's going to be worried sick." I quickly pulled out the money for the drink and pocketed my mobile.

"I'll walk you home, and if Dan has an problems with as why you are late home, I can explain," he offered. I thought about it. On one hand, it would show Dan that I was with a friend, but on the other hand my friend was a vampire. This he would have a problem with.

"Only if you want to?" I offered.

"I don't mind at all," he said. As we paid for our drinks, I noticed that Tessa was still here. She didn't see us leaving this time, but I hoped she didn't think there was something going on with us. In my mind, it was just someone being kind, but in hers I hate to think.

We headed down the street to my house. As we walked, I noticed that more and more people were staring at the two of us. It was like we were celebrities or something. I was actually surprised that it only took us half an hour to make it to the house.

"I didn't know it was here you lived," he said surprised. "We heard that someone was moving in here, but I didn't think it was you. I guess we will be seeing each other a lot more often."

"How. Where do you live?" I asked him.

"We live on the other side of the river just passed your house," he said whilst pointing to a small bridge which crossed the river. I moved out onto the road a bit and it was only then that I noticed the house.

"Wow. I didn't know there was a house there. I guess I was so busy decorating that I didn't notice. Well I better get inside. Thanks for walking me home Sam."

"It was no problem at all, and I am sorry about what happened in the shop. I didn't mean to make you upset at all."

"It's okay. Some memories are just hard to erase," I said. Then our front door flew open and out walked Dan.

"Gail. Where on earth have you been. Do you know how worried sick I was!" he yelled. I was about to explain to him what happened, but Sam jumped in first.

"I'm sorry sir, it was my fault. I wanted to make Gail feel welcome, so I invited her to have a hot chocolate in the shop in town. I'm Sam Maleta. I live just next door," he said whilst offering his hand to Dan, who was now standing in front of us. He took his hand to shake it and then froze solid. I noticed that look and now I was in trouble.

"It's okay. I'm glad she was with a friend and not on her own. It was nice meeting you Sam. Come on in Gail. Dinner is almost ready," he said as he turned away and made his way up the porch steps. I noticed that his fists where clenched. This wasn't going to be good.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything Sam,"

"See you later," he said as he made his way up the street and into his drive. I realised that I had never asked him about his family, but I figured after this, I wasn't going to be able to talk to him again.

"Time to face the music," I thought to myself as I made my way inside.

Dan was right there in the hall, waiting for me.

"Don't start. I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone but I forgot I had it on silent at school,"

"Have you any idea how sick I was. I thought something had happened," his voice slowly rose. "I thought the Valopters had gotten you and instead you come home with a vampire. How could you be so reckless. I took an oath to protect you from the evil creatures of this world so you could live to fulfil your destiny."

"But I don't even know what that is!" I screamed back at him. "And he is not the only person I've met today. There is a group of angels and wolves at school that I am now friends with. I think that if they knew what I was then they would help us fight when the time comes."

"Gail. Listen to me now. You are never to speak to those vampires at all. I don't want to move us again, but if one of them goes to the Valopters about our location then you will not have the chance to become what you are truly meant to be."

"And what is it that I am truly meant to be. You have only ever given me small details . You keep saying that you would tell me when I'm ready, but I want to know now," I said as the tears streamed down my face.

"Stop acting like a child. You are not a child. You are the last one of your species. The last in the world, and the one in the prophecy that has been set for the last 14 years since the elders found out you were born."

"And what exactly is this prophecy and what am I really," I screamed.

"You are the last fire breathing Dragon and the one who will lead the battle against Travis and his breed of Valopters," he yelled back.

I couldn't breath.


	6. Living In The Past

_Authors Note: Okay. Just want to give a big thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. You have all kept me going with writing this story. I know it might not be some peoples kind of story, but with the amount of YA Dark Forbidden Romance books that I read, its no wonder this story is coming out. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story. If you are all added on my FB Page, then as soon as a chapter is up, you will be the first to know._

* * *

><p><span>Living in The Past<span>

_11 years ago_

"_Happy birthday dear Gail, Happy birthday to you!" _sang mum, dad and Dan. He was struggling, carrying a grand 6 layer cake into the living room. It was my sixth birthday and I was getting spoilt rotten.

"Happy birthday sweetie," dad said hugging me and handing me a large box.

"What is it?" I asked bouncing with excitement

"Go and have a look," mum said. So I quickly took the box and ran upstairs. Once I was in my room I put the bow on the bed and ripped the wrapping paper off the box. I was too excited. Once I lifted off the lid of the big box, my fingers touched fabric, but it wasn't just any fabric.

It was the dress that I had seen in the shop. It was the red dress with the big silk bow on the back. I remember begging mum to get it for me, but she kept saying wait and see. I remember quickly stripping out of my clothes and sticking the dress on, twirling in front of the large mirror in my room.

"Gail," dad shouted "is everything okay?" Everything was perfect. I left my room and went down the stairs.

"It's pretty. Thank you daddy," I said running over to him and giving him a big hug.

"Oh Scott. You gave her the best one last, but if you look over there darling," she gestured to the coffee table "there are some more presents for you." On the table where another three presents. I quickly ran over to the table and grabbed a small box and shook it. I took of the layer of wrapping paper and opened it to find a necklace with a large pink stone in the shape of a heart.

"That's a Rose Quartz heart," Dan said, standing behind me. He took the necklace out of the box and started to place it on my neck, so I lifted my hair. "It's said that this type of gem is suppose to bring you love and warmth wherever you go. It looks stunning on you" he said after he finished putting it on me.

"Oh thanks Danny. I love it," I grinned giving him a big hug as well. The next box didn't have any wrapping on it, but a large red bow. The box was long, so I was quite curious as to what was in it. Slowly, I lifted the lid to find a bracelet. On it where four charms. A wolf, an angel, a bat and a red heart shaped crystal. It was beautiful and mum helped put it on me.

"Know that if you ever see any of these in the world they will protect you," she said in a daze. That was a bit funny but I agreed. Dad came over to her and gave her a concerned look. I went to the last present and it was a jewelled hair band. It was lovely so I put it on as well.

"Well look at you," said Dan. "You're a girl dripping in diamonds," he giggled.

"Time to cut the cake," mum said. "Oh gosh, I forgot the camera," she said but I ran to get it. I knew where she kept it so as I came back to the living room from getting it, I saw mum, dad and Dan in a huddle on the couch. Mum was upset and dad was looking a bit angry.

"Mummy. You okay?" I asked walking over to her. There was a tear on her cheek, but she just brushed it away and said "I'm fine. Let's have some cake." She held my hand and help me cut the smallest top layer as dad took the picture. It was fun and we had such a great time that I fell asleep on the couch.

The next thing I knew, mum was shaking me awake and slowly I heard this high pitched wail. It was so loud that it was hurting my ears. I put my hands to my ears hoping it would go away but it didn't.

"Scott!" mum shouted. Dan came rushing in with his jacket on and a large backpack on his back.

"Quick Dan. Take her and run. We can't let them have her."

"What about you Alyson. What are you going to do."

"We are going to defeat them as best we can," Dad said coming into the room.

"Don't worry sweetie. Please don't cry. We will always be with you," mum said as she stroked my cheek and hugged me. Dad came over as well and wrapped his arms around me and mum.

"Please mummy. Don't leave me alone," I begged, the tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry baby. Take her Dan and run. Don't let her look back and please don't come running back. You have to take care of her until she is old enough to understand," she said to Dan, handing me over to him. I refused to let mum go crying and screaming, I wanted her and dad to come with us.

"I promise to look after her," Dan said to them both. There was a crashing at the front door and Dan ran for the back and out the back door, into the woods that surrounded our house. I was crying so much. I wanted my mum and dad with me, but I didn't know what was going on.

"What's happening!" I screamed at Dan over my shoulder.

"Your parents are protecting you. Please don't look back," he said, but too late. I was staring at the house. I could see two large winged figures trying to fly away but there was something around there necks and it was pulling them down. Once we were far enough that I couldn't see them, Dan stopped and turned my face into his shoulder to make sure I didn't see anything, but I heard something instead. Instead, I heard a roar of pain and it went straight through me. The next thing I knew, there was a bright light and I had blacked out.

I woke up screaming. I was somewhere I didn't know and Dan was holing my shoulders.

"Its okay, its okay," he kept saying, but it wasn't okay.

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?" I asked, but he looked away and then looked back at me with tears streaming down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry pumpkin, but I couldn't help them. There gone."

I screamed and screamed for them, but they never came. I was all alone in the world now. Dan had promised to take care of me, but all I wanted was my parents back. I cried for days, refused to eat anything or even talk to Dan. I was too upset. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing my pretty red dress and my bracelet necklace and hair band were still with me.

I kept thinking to myself over the later years that, even though they are beautiful, they will always be reminders of that horrible night.


	7. Where Does My Heart Lie

Where Does My Heart Lie?

No, no, no it couldn't be true I kept thinking. I couldn't be that dragon. I mean I knew that I was a dragon, but not the last fire breather.

"Your lying," I said in a tough voice. "The last fire breathing dragon died centuries ago. Since then no one in my family line had ever breathed a single flame."

"That was until you were born. We knew when you just turned a year old. We brought out your cake and you kept on looking at the flame. Then it grew and grew," Dan said. He sounded so sincere and the truth was in his voice."We thought that it was a trick, but then you blinked and the flame died. Since then, your parents and I have always known what you are. We took you to the elders to show you to them. They decreed that you were to be kept safe until you were old enough to sustain a flame. That was until they where all killed and we decided to go into hiding with you. Your parents fought until the very end. Now it is my duty to look after you."

I was shaking so much. I didn't believe him. I quickly grabbed the chair that was next to me and hurled it at him. He was lucky he had quick reflexes as the chair missed his head and smashed off the wall behind him. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed. I couldn't listen to him any more so I headed for the back door.

"It is true. Don't you dare walk out of this house," he growled, but I just kept heading toward the door but he was in front of me in a flash.

"Let me go," I demanded.

"If you think that I am lying, then light this candle," he said whilst pointing to the blood red candle sitting at the table. "If it doesn't light then I will apologise and allow you to live freely, but if it does, you will have to start learning how to be the dragon you where born to be."

"Okay," I said, giving in. I turned and looked at the candle. As I stared at it, something stirred within my heart. I felt as though a flame was burning in my sole, somewhere just beyond my heart. I closed my eyes and released the feeling. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. The candles wick now held a bright flame. I stared and stared at the flame feeling my spirit break apart.

"I told you only the truth Gail, now you will listen to me and become what you are meant to be. The warrior dragon who will win the freedom for every creature on Earth."

I t was easy for him to say. He wasn't the one who had to give up his life. I spotted that Dan had moved away from the back door. The latch was off so I ran. I grabbed the door handle and leapt off the porch. Dan was shouting for me but I ran into the wood. I knew that he would easily get lost since I always made sure I knew a way to get lost in the wood. I ran in circles and then headed to the river which was hidden further in the woods. As I got there, so many questions kept on running through my mind, but a truth ran in there as well. The truth that it was my fault that my parents where dead.

I reached the river a little bit later and followed it up the hill. As I reached the top, I moved the long branches of two willow trees that stood at the top of the start of the river. Beyond that was a large lake. The sun was setting, and the lake was so red and shimmering that I was instantly mesmerised. I jumped onto the rock which was just in the water. I sat there and stared at my reflection in the water. As each tear that I shed fell into the water and the ripples expanded, I kept seeing my mum and dad staring at me. "I'm so sorry mum. I'm so sorry dad," I kept saying. The sun was slowly setting and I knew that it wouldn't be long until I had to go back. The darkness always scared me.

I figured that one small swim wouldn't hurt. I dipped my hand into the water. Surprisingly it was warmer than I thought it would be. I took of my shirt, feeling the last rays of light fall onto my skin. I put it into a bundle on the rock and removed the necklace and bracelet that I treasured so much. Slowly, I unbuttoned my jeans and then let them pool around my ankles. I removed them and placed them over my shirt. I knew I was standing there in nothing but my underwear, but I didn't care. There was no one around. The only sound there were was the moving of the water and the birds singing their song. I moved to the edge of the rock and raised my hands above my head. Without a second thought, I dove into the water. It was so refreshing that I stayed under for a couple of minutes before coming up to the surface for air. Slowly turning onto my back, I just allowed the current of the lake to move my body around.

It was sometime later when I finally decided to go home. I quickly got dressed again and headed home. My clothes where sticking to me as my body was still damp. The trees rustled in the breeze, but I felt like I was being watched. Constantly glancing over my shoulder I made my way home. The back porch came into view. At the edge of our back yard, I saw the Maletas back yard too. There was a small bridge joining our two houses together and on the other side, I could just spot Sam. It was so weird that I could easily tell it was him. I turned away and went into the house. Dan was in the living room watching the TV so I just went up into my bedroom. Too tired to argue or even think, I changed into my night dress and went to bed.

As I fell into a deep sleep, I kept seeing faces. The faces of my parents, of Dan and a face I would never have expected. Sam's face was filled with fear. Was it fear of me, of fear for me? The next thing that I saw scared me so much that I woke up in a cold sweat, heart beating so fast it was like it was about to explode. The face of a fully formed Valopter flashed with its sharp teeth grinning and the growl of death rang in my ears.


	8. Another Day

**Another Day**

After the nightmare of the Valopter, I couldn't sleep at all. It didn't help that I had to get up for school, so I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. My eyes had purplish marks under them as though I hadn't slept for a couple of days. I guess the nightmare really had frightened me so much. All I remember was the Valopter looking at me and Sam as his arm was wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me back. He bared his fangs at the creature and they both charged at each other. I screamed at Sam to just run, but then the Valopter closed its jaw around his neck and twisted it around. The sickening sound of the snap made me sick as his body fell to the ground.

"Your turn," he growled, looking at me and he charged. That was when I sprung up in bed. I tried to get my hair into a style that I thought looked really nice. First putting it into a high ponytail, then getting a lobster clasp and letting the ponytail flow over the edges of it to look like the branches of a willow tree. By the time I had that done and my limited amount of mascara, eyeliner and red lip gloss on, I went to find something to wear.

It was nice and sunny outside, so I tried to think of something to wear that would work with the weather. So I decided on a plain white spaghetti strap top with some sequence on it and some deep black boot cut jeans. I also picked out a red waist belt to add a bit of an effect to the outfit. I put all my books and notes into my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and headed downstairs. Dan was there waiting for me. I knew that after yesterday, he would want to talk, but I didn't have it in me to talk to him. The house was strangely quiet.

"Dan!" I shouted, but there was no reply. I went into the kitchen. On the fridge was a note from Dan.

Gail,

I have gone into the town to pick up some things. I won't be back till later.

When you get home, we really have to talk about yesterday. I'm sorry that

I had to spring that on you, but now it is important that you know.

I'll see you later. Come straight home after school

Dan

I was not looking forward to that conversation, but I guess I had better listen to him. After all, I owe him my life. I grabbed a breakfast bar and a glass of cola and went to sit in the living room. Usually I would read for a bit in the morning, but today, I felt like watching the music channels. I flicked through them trying to find a perfect song to listen to. There where a band going on about missing someone, some one was going on about being the only girl in the world, but none of them appealed to me. Suddenly on a channel, there was someone singing about memories. It wasn't the video that stopped me but the music. It was beautiful.

"_Made me promise I'd try. To find my way back in this night. I hope there is a way, to give me a sign your okay. Remind me again its worth it all so I can go home. _

_All of my memories keep you near, in silent moments, imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near in silent whispers, silent tears" _

The song kept going and it was so touching. I really loved music and I would always remember songs that I enjoyed. Once it was over I turned off the T.V. and put my glass back in the kitchen.

Putting on my backpack again, I grabbed my house keys and locked the door as I went to my second day of school. It was a bit strange walking on my own since yesterday, I did have someone walking me home. Cars with students where passing me, I thought it was such a shame that they decided to go by car and miss this lovely weather. A black Land Rover passed by me and in the passenger seat was Sam. I guess he always got a lift with his family. He spotted me as they passed and waved at me. I should have just ignored him, but I waved back, a smile creeping onto my face. I just hope that I didn't blush. It only took me half an hour to get to the main gates and as soon as I walked through I was ambushed by Rosie and Adrian who were also coming into the school.

"Hey Gail. Who did your hair? It's amazing," said Rosie as she lifted a long strand of my hair. I caught a look at it and saw that it was shimmering a bit. It always seemed to happen when I was a bit cheery.

"Oh thanks. Err I did it," I told her

"Really? It looks so professional." I wouldn't have said it was professional but just easy to do. I decided at that moment, to try and take control of my own life and start making friends, even if they where angels and wolves.

"I can show you if you like. It's really easy. I like putting it up like this cause it feels right on the day," I explained. Her face lit up, so I took that as a yes. We walked to our lockers so I could put my things in and grab my books. We still had fifteen minutes till registration class so Rosie pulled me and Adrian to where the rest of the crowd where sitting in a perfect spot of sunlight which was coming through the trees.

We just casually talked. They wanted to know where I lived, my hobbies and what musical instruments I played, since they had heard what I sang in class yesterday. Steven however was the one who put a slight damper on my mood.

"So Gail," he asked "Where are your parents?"

I looked at him and then dropped my head, the thoughts coming back. I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Gail. What's wrong?" Claire asked reaching for my face. I didn't realise that my tears had spilled over.

"Its just Stevens question. The answer is they are both dead, and just the memory of when they died has never left me. When ever someone asks me that, I can never keep the memory away," I told them, finally looking up at their concerned filled faces.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. Here let me give you a cuddle," said Steven. He got up on his knees and crawled over to me and pulled me to him. It was really thoughtful of him. As I looked up from his shoulder I spotted Sam and his family walking up to the school. He was staring at me. Someone cleared their throat and Steven pulled away.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"It was no problem. By the way we had all better get moving. The bells about to ring," and as if on queue, it did.

Rosie, Steven, Adrian and I headed to registration class. It was a good thing we were all fit because by the time we reached the class, several people where struggling to catch their breath. As we were about to walk through the door, Tessa and her gang had also come along to class. Just as I was about to walk in, she put her arm out and stopped me.

"Excuse me," I said

"No. I guess you don't know the way of how things work here," she hissed

"Get lost Tessa," Rosie said trying to get by her with me in tow. One of Tessa's friends grabbed Rosie and shoved her against the wall as she shoved me to the wall as well.

"Get this into your head Rosie and you too Miss de la Moore. What kind of surname is that anyway? Anyhow you had better learn that at this school, I am higher than you, so you had better show me some respect," she sneered at us. I couldn't move. The look on her face was like the Valopter in my dream. It scared me.

"You are the same as us. We are all seniors about to leave school so we are all equal," Rosie pointed out.

"She didn't ask your opinion," the guy holding Rosie said. Adrian and Steven where trying to get through them all trying to get to us.

"Watch her John. If she gets hurt, then we might have to hurt her as well," Tessa snapped at him. He slowly released his hold on Rosie. Tessa went back to glaring at me. She kept looking at my face as if something was wrong.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she said. She was moving away from me. I knew my eyes were a bit smudged from when I was crying outside, but I had checked my mirror and there was nothing wrong.

"Look at her. She's a freak," she hollered. All her friends came over to me and stared at my face. Then they all jumped away. What did they see? Just then Mr Black came out of the class.

"What's going on here," he said looking at the situation. Tessa released her hold on me and John released Rosie. She went over to Adrian whilst I looked up at Mr Black.

"Gail. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Just getting to know my new classmates a bit. We were just coming in." As far as lying goes, that was a bit easy.

Mr Black went back into the class and I was about to follow, but Tessa tugged me back. I signalled for Rosie, Adrian and Steven to go on. Tessa motioned for her gang to go into the room as well. It was just me and her.

"Not so fast. I do not want to get to know you, ever. How did you get your eyes to go like that? It's freaky"

"What are you on about?"

"Your pupils are like slits." Oh no. This was the first affect of my full manifestation. It was only three weeks till I turned 18 and I knew that at the night of my 18th birthday, I would go through the full transformation. As I got closer Dan always said that I would need to be careful as I would start to change a bit. The first thing would be my eyes and then the rest would follow on.

"You are such a freak," she said, bringing me out of thought.

"Also I saw you and Sam at the café yesterday. Stay away from him, he's mine. Come to think of it, I don't even know why he would go for you. Someone as plain and ordinary as you. You are nothing. Plus I heard an interesting story today of how you have no parents. What did they do? Just leave you or did you drive them to death." Now I was getting really upset. Tears spilled out of my eyes and Tessa just smiled.

"My god! You are so worthless. I guess Sam just talked to you for fun."

"Get lost Tessa!" I screamed. I knew that the class probably heard that. I ran back towards the stairs and down to the bottom floor. I couldn't leave school, but I also couldn't go back to that class so I headed to the girls bathroom. When I got in I checked that the stalls where empty and looked in the mirror. She was right. My pupils had turned into slits. I quickly took out my mobile and called Dan's phone. It went straight to voicemail,

"Dan. It's Gail. I hope you get this message soon. My eyes changed and a couple of people saw them. It wasn't my fault, but tonight can you please explain what's going to happen to me. I'll come straight home. Bye"

Tessa's comments about my parents went through my head. I kept looking at the reflection in the mirror. The plain brown hair, the pale skin. She was right. I was too ordinary. This person in the mirror was who I was and as I stared at my reflection, I started to hate what I was. I was responsible for my parent's death. I couldn't even talk to anyone because one day' I will have to disappear completely. Each word went through my head and I just let my tears fall. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Sam's sister Avery walked in.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean ... Are you okay?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to stay away from the Maletas for what the were. She kept on looking at me for an answer.

"You're that Gail girl. The one who walked home with Sam yesterday. Aren't you."

"Yeah. I am and you must be Sam's sister Avery. Truth is I'm not okay. I had a run in with Tessa and she said some things that kind of upset me really badly."

"Ah. Tessa. She has always been like that for the past year. Thinks she's the queen bee around here. But I just think she's really insecure," she laughed. I also thought that was quite funny. "Look. Just ignore her. She will soon get bored of you. It's just because you are new here and she is trying to show off. Okay I'd better be going. I just popped in here because I heard you crying. Take care of yourself Gail. I'll see you around," she said as she disappeared out the door. I quickly tried to fix my makeup. The bell rang and I had to get to class, so I plucked up my courage and thought to myself "time to face the music," and headed off to music class.

I was the first one in the class so I sat at the piano and decided to give the keys a small tune. I ended up playing a whole song and heard clapping coming from the door. Mr Briers and some of the class where standing at the door.

"I can see that I am going to have some trouble trying to pick the right person for a piano solo," he laughed and my cheeks turned red. Rosie walked in and spotted me.

"Gail. What happened? We heard you yell at Tessa and you never came into the class. Mr Black was a bit concerned." I told her what Tessa said to me and she was appalled. As it turned out Mr Black had an idea of what happened and gave Tessa a morning of detention. That kind of brightened up my day.

"Okay class. As you know we have an important assembly coming up and the principal has asked us to put on a small show. So I was thinking of doing a couple of songs from the musical Wicked. Now I want each of you to select what you want to do." Everyone was excited at this and so was I. Wicked was the one show that I had seen with Dan last year for my birthday and it was amazing. He went around the class asking what everyone wanted to do. I realised that no one wanted to sing the parts so when he got to me I said that I wanted to sing. Half he class gasped.

"Great that's one singer," he grinned. He then moved on to Sam

"I think I will sing as well sir since there is one duet in the show and I think Gail will be really good singing," he said as he smiled at me. I just gaped at him.

"Okay. Gail, will you give us a small demonstration. Try singing a bit of 'No Good Deed' and we will see how it goes from there. Stand here at the microphone and we will get started. Okay class ready and..." he moved his arms around conducting the class. I got ready to sing the perfect part that I could manage to blow them away. I waited and then at my mark I let my voice flow,

"_One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good. Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are. When looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are. Maybe that's the reason why. No good deed goes unpunished. All helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure, I meant well -Well, look at what well-meant did: All right, enough - so be it. So be it, then: Let all Oz be agreed I'm wicked through and through since I can not succeed Fiyero, saving you I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Ever again No good deed will I do again!"_

The ending of the song was the best part. Mr Briers was standing there with his mouth open and half the music department was standing at the door.

"Well, looks like we have a star in our midst. That was fantastic. You know we could really use that song and the duet in the show. Looks like you don't need to rehearse much. Class lets continue with the music and Gail, you and Sam had better start working on that duet." I knew that it was the 'As long as your mine' duet. Just the thought of singing that with Sam made my insides jump, but then I just let the nerves go. I wanted to do this. One final thing in life to fulfil, even if it was in a school assembly, I always wanted to sing.

The rest of the day after that went really well. Tessa glared at me in the cafeteria. I sat next to Avery in history and English as it turned out she was also in my class. We had a small chat and talked a bit about the town. The final bell sounded and everyone was leaving. I said goodbye to Rosie and the gang and headed home but didn't get very far. The black land rover from this morning pulled up and it was Avery who was in the drivers' seat.

" Hey Gail. Do you want a lift home?" she asked. Sam was sitting in the back and he put his window down.

"You might as well since you do live right next door," he pleasantly said and he opened the door. I debated over whether this was a good idea or not, but I gave in.

"Thank you so much. That's really kind of you all," I said as I approached the open door. Sam moved over into the middle and I got into the seat and closed the door. His two older brothers were also in the car. David turned around in the front seat and held out his hand to me

"Hi. I'm David. Sam's older brother," he said shaking my hand. Nicholas also held his hand out for mine,

"And I'm Nicholas. Sam's other older brother,"

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Gail de La Moore."

"We know," they both chanted. We talked all the way home about small thing and about the upcoming assembly. Apparently the board of education where sending someone out to the school to check that everything was okay and the principal had decided to put on a special assembly which I was now a part of. Before I knew it, I was home. I slid out of the car and said goodbye to them all and watched as they drove up to their drive and turned into it.

I made my way inside the house to find Dan in the living room.

"I got your message," was the first thing he said. "What happened that let people see your eyes change." I sat down on the sofa and explained what happened throughout today and pointed out to him that I was in no way friends with Tessa. When I told him about the assembly and the singing I was doing he was proud of me.

"Okay, now Gail, you are going to have to brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you about your transformation." Even though my heart was racing, I knew I had to hear this so I sat and listened.

"Its not much to listen to. Basically as soon as your eyes change, you will begin to change. The good thing is that it will happen only at night. On the third day, a bit of you will change. It could be your skin or your nails. But the week before your birthday it will be worse." I was panicking about that.

"What do you mean by worse?" I asked.

"What I mean is that dragon skeletons are much bigger than your human form. What will happen is that your bones will grow to the size of an 18 year old dragon and it will hurt a lot. It would only last about fifteen minutes and after that it will not hurt on your final transformation. Also, your horns that will grow would hurt slightly when forming and your tail as well. Since your tail will start just after the small of your back, it will grow off your spine and extend." I sat there feeling sick but I couldn't stop listening to what was going to happen. On one hand I was totally scared about what would happen but I also couldn't wait till my wings where fully grown. At the moment they where just big enough to let me fly for a short time. I guess I would go to the lake at the weekend and fly to stretch my wings. It had been about three weeks since I had last flown. After Dan talked with me about what was going to happen and what had happened last night, I sat and did my homework, knowing that I now felt less scared about what was going on. Dan was making dinner but his promise to teach me how to control my fire power and how to fight gave me the confidence that I would be a great dragon when the time came. I owed him so much now.


	9. Meeting the Maletas

**Meeting the Maletas**

The bell sounded for the start of the weekend. Everyone was shoving their books into their bags and where racing out the door. Rosie and I where just leaving the art room.

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend Gail?" she asked. Truth was I didn't. How exciting. My first weekend here and I didn't have any plans. I suppose I could go back to the lake for a while.

"Well. At the moment I don't really have any plans,"

"How about a party at my house? We do one every year at this time just before the prom and nearly everyone comes." It sounded like a plan, but I would have to get Dans permission first.

"I'll have to ask Dan first, but I will definitely try. I'll text you tonight"

"Great. If you can I'll send you all the details," she said smiling and headed to meet Adrian. I made a quick stop at my locker and put the books that I didn't need away. I was so lost in thought of having to ask Dan to go to a party when I felt someone breathing down my neck. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Sam said.

"No its okay. I was kind of day dreaming so it was my fault. Just give me a moment to restart my heart," I said, hand on my chest making sure my heart beat was returning to normal.

"So are you going to Rosie's party tomorrow?" he asked

"Well I'm hopping to. I just have to ask Dan,"

"Well, if you are, will you go with me?" I felt my cheeks start to warm up. This was a vampire asking me, a dragon out to a party. I don't know if I was listening to my head and all the dangers it shoved at me or my heart which was telling me to say yes.

"I would love to go with you," I told him looking up at his eyes. I don't know what it was about them, but they pulled me in.

"Great. By the way, would you like a lift home with me and the rest of the motley crew?" I had to laugh at that but I accepted the offer.

We made our way out to the car park. As we left the building, I noticed a lot of people looking at us. I tucked a bit of my hair to the side and kept walking. I spotted the Land Rover and we made a beeline for it. Avery caught up with us and put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't shake it off. I didn't even feel threatened by them. I think it was after that first ride home they gave me, they didn't seem dangerous.

"Sammy boy!" I heard David shout. He came out behind Sam and slapped his back. "Who is going to the party tomorrow night? Are you coming Gail?"

"Actually yes I am going. I'm going with Sam." Wow. I didn't know what came over me but I just blurted it out. Sam looked over at me and smiled. I felt his hand travel down my arm and he took hold of my hand.

"Is this okay?" he asked. He was so kind and gentle

"Its more than okay," I replied smiling at him. What was happening to me? I think I was starting to fall in love with him. There was just something about him that constantly tugged me to him.

The ride home was such a laugh. David and Nicholas kept on teasing Avery about how long she was planning to take to get ready for the party tomorrow.

"I'm a girl you numpties so I will take as long as I want. Don't you agree Gail that we are always the ones who look better because we take our time."

She did have a point "I completely agree. Some of us like to try and look nice David. It just takes time."

"Oh yeah. How long where you planning on taking to get ready."

"Well if everything is done right, then it should be about four hours,"

"Is that all you take," Avery asked

"Yep. I don't rush, but I'm not that slow so everything goes according to plan. If you get your outfit out tonight, then you won't need to take long in getting ready."

"You're a genius Gail. I think I will do that. Why don't you come over to our house tomorrow and get ready there?" That caught me off guard for a bit. A house full of vampires. What could go wrong?

"I'll let you know. I need to ask Dan first if I can go to this party." Avery was okay with that and we exchanged phone numbers so we could sort something out. As I got out the car, Sam pulled me into him for a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I'll hopefully see you tomorrow then,"

"I hope so too," getting out the car and smiling so much it was hard to hide from them all. I think the guys had fun at my expense but I let it go over me.

Sitting in the house waiting for Dan, I decided to try and make a meal that would kind of try to let him know that I wanted to ask him something that I really wanted. He came home at about 6 o'clock and we sat down for dinner. He asked me how school was going and how my friends where. He had finally gotten over the idea that I was friends with a group of creatures. Now it was time to ask about the party and for going over to Sam's house.

"Dan. I know this is probably asking a lot but can I ask a couple of favours for the weekend."

"And just what are these favours," he looked at me. I could tell that this was going to be a bit difficult but I just went for it.

"Rosie is having a party at her house tomorrow night. All the kids go and it's a party before the prom. I was invited along by a lot of people and I really don't want to let them down. I just want to have a normal time before everything changes." He knew what I meant about the changes.

"Well Gail I don't know. At this moment in time, you could start changing at any point in the night."

"If I start to feel something, I'll come straight home right away. Just enough time to get away from everyone."

"Well. If you put it like that. I don't see any problem with you going," I started smiling but now came the hard part. I had to ask him if I could go to the Maletas to help get ready with Avery.

"So what is the second favour you wanted to ask?"

"Well you know our neighbours, the Maletas," I looked over at him. He was starting to frown a bit,"I've sort of become friends with them all and Sam's sister Avery invited me over to their house to get ready for the party. They are really nice Dan and I don't think they would harm me at all. So can I please go over?"

His forehead was now covered in creases but I wasn't prepared for what he said next,

"Well you can go over to the house tomorrow Gail. On account that I come over to meet them all." I was surprised he was allowing this. I thought he would have shouted and screamed about me not going over but this was different.

"Oh thank you Dan," I beamed as I got up and went around to hug him. I finished dinner, washed the dishes and then headed for my bedroom. I text Rosie first with the news that I was allowed to come. She was so happy. Next I sent a text to Sam asking if he could let Avery know that I was allowed over on the condition that Dan would be able to meet his family. I just said that he was a bit over protective, but Sam didn't mind. He also replied saying that Avery thought it would be best if I came over to their house at about 1 o'clock to get ready and his whole family would be there for Dan's approval.

I couldn't think what to wear. I didn't know what to wear to a party since I had never even been to one. The dress I was making was nearly finished so I decided to just go for it and finish it off. It was nearly midnight by the time I had finished and the dress was perfect. The res satin skirt was flowing in all the right directions and the halter neck finally had the sequence sewn in to it. The best thing was it was bright red. I found my silver jewelled sandals and put them under the hanging dress and went to bed. The sun was shining through my window. I turned my head to the side and saw the time on my alarm clock. It was half past eleven. I had an hour and a half to get myself ready and over to Sam's house. I quickly jumped into the shower and washed my hair. By the time I had it dried and straightened and got myself dressed I had fifteen minutes to spare. I put my dress and shoes into a bag and smeared a small amount of lip gloss onto my lips. Remembering to grab my makeup box I headed back into the bathroom and quickly looked in the mirror in case my eyes had changed. Thank god they hadn't. Dan was waiting by the front door for me but I quickly dropped my bags and went to grab a breakfast bar from the kitchen since I missed breakfast.

"A little too keen are you," he asked, noticing that I was rushing.

"No. I'm just excited to be going to my first ever party," I said. He just shrugged and then we headed out the door.

We made our way up the Maletas drive, filling the short walk with what I was to do the moment I felt myself begin to change. Dan said I would know because my skin would begin to shine a light yellow, almost gold colour and when that happened I would only have ten minutes to run. I took in every detail and promised him that I would be okay. We had by then arrived at the front door. Dan pushed the bell button and a lovely chime came from it. The door locks clicked and I thought it would have been Sam or Avery who would have answered the door. Instead, a tall man who looked to be in his early forties answered. His hair was slicked back and I could automatically tell where Sam got this hair colour from.

"Hi there. You must be Gail de la Moore," he greeted, holding out his hand to me.

"Yes sir, I am and this is my guardian Dan," I replied.

"No need to call me sir. Just call me Jack," he smiled

"Nice to meet you Jack," Dan said. "I hope you don't mind me coming over. I just want to make sure Gail arrived safely since we haven't been here for too long."

"It's no problem at all. Everyone is in the sitting room. Please come in," he gestured inside the house. We walked through while Jack shut the doors and then we followed him into the sitting room where everyone was sitting making small talk.

My cheeks started to feel hot as Dan came into the room behind me. A tall lady rose from the couch.

"Hi Gail, hi Dan. I'm Jacinda. It's so nice to finally meet you," she shook Dan's hand first then mine. When she took hold of my, I saw flashed of her and of a black dragon. The images went backwards and forwards between the two before stopping back at this point in time. I just shook it off, but there was something about her.

"It's nice to meet you Jacinda. And I see everyone else is here," Dan broke in. He introduced himself to everyone and Avery came over to me.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what you are going to wear tonight," she jumped around far too excited. It was half an hour later before Dan left and that then gave Sam the opportunity to come over and embrace me in his arms. I didn't hesitate and put mine around his neck.

"That was a nightmare. I was pretty sure I would have died from embarrassment if he stayed any longer."

"Don't worry honey," Jacinda said. "I would have done the same for my children if the were invited to a stranger's house." She was so motherly she reminded me of my mum.

"Okay," Avery jumped in, "Gail and I will be upstairs getting ready for tonight," she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. The house was really big, but she just took me straight to her room. It was massive. Blue walls with posters and tables with flower decorations where everywhere.

"Okay. Sam told me not to bug you last night, but I really want to know what you are going to wear," she said pulling a stool out for me.

"It's just something I was working on, nothing special, but I finally finished it last night," I explained. I pulled open the bag and pulled out the dress. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of it.

"Oh my god. Its beautiful. You made this?" she said holding the bottom of the dress.

I nodded in reply. "Well then, that will make it easier for me to do your hair and make up since I now know what you are wearing." She took the dress and put it down carefully on the bed and then went back to her vanity counter. "I was thinking some lovely curls for your hair and a slightly natural look, but with vixen lips for your make up. That sounded like an idea.

"Go for it," I said smiling at her as she went and turned the curling wand on.

And that was what it was like for the next four hours. She curled all my hair which now just stopped on my shoulders. Next, she did my make up. My eyes looked so innocent with the light shade and just a small hint of light pink to add a small hint of a magical look to it. By the time she was finished with me, I hardly looked like myself and I liked it. Now it was her turn. Avery had asked about the hair style I had in my hair on the second day of school so I made her sit in the stool and I fixed her hair into a willow tree design. She did her own makeup and Jacinda came in just as she finished.

"Well don't you two look gorgeous. I just came to say that the boys are waiting for you and you are keeping Sam back from his date with this lovely lady Avery," as she gestured to me I felt my cheeks flush again.

"Tell them they will need to wait. We only need to get dressed now and then we are ready to go," she said smiling at her mum.

"I will. I just think Sam is becoming a bit nervous."

"He's not the only one," I blurted out. Jancinda left and I went to put on my dress. When I arrived back into the room, Avery was in a silver asymmetrical dress with lots of sparkles on it. "Wow. That dress is lovely on you," I said.

"Thank you. I must say I hope you open your own shop because I would love to buy a dress like that."

"If all goes well tonight, I will make you one, nut I think you would suit a midnight blue," I said.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "Oh thank you. You know, I have really enjoyed today. Its not often I know someone who can do wondrous things. Come on. Let's go and show the boys what four hours does to a girl," she laughed. I went to put on my sandals but Avery stopped me

"I don't think they would go with that dress. Why don't you wear these" she said as she opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of red glittery high heeled shoes. They where amazing and my mouth dropped open.

"I saw what size your shoes where remembering I had these. I bought them a while ago but they were the wrong size. You can have them."

"Oh thank you. They are wonderful," I said stepping into them. They gave me an extra bit of height and then we were out the bedroom door.

Finally getting tot he sitting room door, Avery cleared her throat.

"Guys. This is what for hours does to a girl," she grabbed hold of my hand and twirled me around in front of her so she could show her brothers what we had been doing. I stopped in front of Sam and smiled.

"So what do you think?" I asked them all.

"I think you are going to be the glam of the party," Sam said taking my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"Speaking of party," David said "Let's go," and with that Sam led me to the front door and we headed for the Land Rover.

"Have fun," we heard Jack call out

"Don't be late home," shouted Jacinda behind him. I smiled as Sam closed the door and we were on our way. I was getting so excited and I was glad I decided to take control of my life for once. Now it was time for a party.


	10. The Secret Revealed

**The Secret Revealed**

We had finally arrived at Rosie's house. Filing out of the Rover, Sam took my arm and placed under his, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be," I breathed as I looked up at him.

The music was blaring since the door had been left open. 'Last Friday Night' was playing from the speakers. I could feel the vibrations at the front gate. Avery, David and Nicholas headed in while Sam and I took our time. I guess it was time to face the music.

We made our grand entrance and automatically, ten pairs of eyes turned and stared at us. We just walked through. I was hoping Rosie or Arian where around somewhere close cause I really wanted to catch up with her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked. I was a little parched so I nodded. "I'll be right back," and he walked away leaving me next to the fireplace. I just stood there hoping someone I knew would notice me.

"You made it," I heard as a set of arms came around the back of my neck. I turned to see Rosie in a short peach coloured dress. Her hair was all curled as well.

"Yeah I made it. You look lovely," I pointed to her outfit.

"So do you. You look amazing. Where did you get that dress?" she glared at my home made outfit.

"I made this. Remember how I said that I always liked to create things – well this is one of them."

"Wait. You made that?" a girl who I had never met before asked.

"Yep. It was just something to do in my free time."

"Wow," was all she said before she left

"Here we go. One fruit punch. Oh hello Rosie. Great party," Sam said as he returned with my drink and spotting Rosie at the same time.

"Hi Sam. I didn't expect you to come here with Gail. This is such a nice surprise. Well I've got to get back to the party, so you two have fun okay,"

"Okay !" we said in unison as she danced away to join the crowd. Sam just laughed while I went a shade of red.

The party was in full swing and I found that I was really enjoying myself. I never knew a high school party would be so much fun. I sat with Sam for most of the night. Of course everyone stared at us but I just didn't pay attention anymore. All my thoughts were on this gorgeous guy who had awakened a fire in my sole. Just then a song with a really strong beat came on.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he held out his hand to me. I was a bit nervous 'cause I had never actually danced before. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, pulling me off the sofa and into the crowd of dancers. The song was called 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' and I was enjoying it. I felt my body move to the beat and lifted my arms above my head. Swaying my hips side to side and occasionally running my hands through my hair, I found that I was a natural at this. I kind of knew dragons could dance but I never got a chance to try, until now.

The song ended and I was out of breath. I made my way to the back porch of the house leaving Sam to talk to some of the people and stood on the decking. The garden was beautiful with the moon shining down on it. All the flowers where in bloom and it was magical with the woods just bordering the house. I felt a hand slide down my arm and turned to see that he had joined me.

"Gail. I was wondering if I could ask you something," he stared at me

"Sure. What is it?"

"I was wondering. I know you have only been here for a week and don't really know me, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He took me hand in his staring at our entwined fingers and then back up to my face bringing his other hand up to cup my cheek. I felt a tingle go through me. It wouldn't be right if we dated, but I knew that in a couple of weeks on this very night, I would have to leave.

"I would relay like that," I honestly said. He smiled and I smiled back. His hand never left my cheek and he moved closer to me. He wet his lips and I wet mine. I couldn't believe what was happening. I started to close my eyes when a booming voice interrupted us.

"There you both are," Nicholas bellowed. He walked out of the house followed by Avery and David. Great timing I thought to myself.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Sam. He dropped his hands from me and I turned to face the garden, m cheeks burning up from almost being caught kissing by his family. At that minute, I glanced down at my arm and gasped.

My skin was shimmering. I quickly glanced over my shoulder at Sam, glad he didn't notice. Then a sharp pain went right through my body. I had to grab the banister and try to breath. Sam noticed me wincing and came over to me.

"Gail. Are you okay?" he asked holding my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He jumped away from me. "Gail. Your eyes. What's happening to you?"

"I'm sorry," was all I said before I took off the shoes and took off for the woods. The pain was getting worse as I entered the trees. I heard Avery and Sam shouting for me. My skin felt like it was tightening around me and my bones where starting to become sore. It still shimmered and I tried to run through the woods. I was running too fast that I tripped over a rock and fell to the forest floor.

Sam and his family caught up to me. They surrounded me and all four of them bared their fangs at me. This was it I thought. The prophecy wasn't going to come true because I was falling in love with a creature who was going to kill me. The pain was unbearable now and I crouched down onto my stomach, a cry escaping my lips.

"Please don't kill me," I begged, looking up at Sam.

"What are you?" he asked. "Are you a new Valopter?"

"N, n, no," I began to cry. The pain was becoming excruciating. I couldn't tell them but all around me they kept asking what I was. I eventually caved under the pain. "I'm a dragon!" I screamed. They looked shocked as I stared at them. Avery was holding the shoes that I had to kick off. Sam approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. His face was shocked at m answer.

"You mean you are _the_ dragon, the one we have all been waiting for?"

"Yes"

"My God" I heard Nicholas mumble.

"You need to stand back Sam. This is all part of my change, so get back now!" I had to scream as pain rocketed through me. I collapsed on the ground. I hurt so much. I needed Dan. I needed his help. I curled up on my side and held still hoping it was over. I didn't feel anything, but just as I got onto my hands and knees, my spine arched and so did the rest of my body. I screamed and out of my mouth didn't come my voice, but the roar of a dragon.

The pain subsided and I collapsed back down onto my side, but Sam grabbed on to me and laid me down, my head resting on his knees.

"My God, Gail. What was that?" Avery asked, moving towards me. She held on to my hand. David and Nicholas also came over to me.

"I can't believe it," David murmured

"I know. I can't believe we are in the presence of the last dragon," Nick said.

"Can you move," Sam asked looking down at me. I was scared to even move in case they just decided to kill. I just huddled into myself and whimpered.

"Its alright Gail. We won't harm you," Sam's soothing voice reassured me. I tried to get up. I moved up off Sam's lap and tried to stand. He stood with me holding my arm. I was so tired. The partial transformation had taken everything out of me. My eyes started drooping and I fell back. The darkness started to consume me. I looked up to Sam.

"Please can you call Dan. My phone's in my bag. He will need to come and get me and take me home." My eyes where closing.

Next thing I knew, we heard a bunch of voices. I thought I was far enough into the forest, but I guess not.

"Let's get her back to our house. Don't worry Gail. We'll get you somewhere safe and call Dan for you," Nick assured me. I nodded, unable to speak because of the tiredness.

"I'll take her," Sam said. He put his arm under my knee and scooped me up. I fell asleep in his arms as I felt the wind blow around me.

I could hear a lot of commotion going on. A door opening and closing, people rushing around and mumbled voiced. A few times I heard Dan's name being mentioned. Then there was a banging sound.

"Where is she?" a raised voice screamed. I finally made out it was Dan's voice. I tried to wake up, slowly opening my eyes. I was in the Maletas sitting room. I tried to get up, but a hand pushed my shoulder down. It was Jacinda.

"Lie down sweetie. You must be exhausted." She was so motherly. The door bashed open and Dan came running to my side.

"Avery. What happened?" he asked really worried.

"I started to transform. My skin glowed and my eyes changed. I ran," I said, starting to cried. He started to soothe me saying it was okay. I looked away to spot Sam's whole family. I sat up an twisted on the sofa putting my feet on the floor. Dan turned to the family.

"I can see that we have a problem here. You now know." He stared at them, giving them a deep look.

"Yes we do. But we made a promise many years ago," Jack said sternly.

"We promised to our leader that we would protect the dragon. When we heard that the last ever one went missing, we promised if we found it, we would protect it. I'm just so happy that we have finally found our saviour."

"She is not having anything to do with you..." he said back at him.

"if I may," Sam interrupted "but tonight we saw a friend in pain. I was completely scared. Yes at first we thought she was a Valopter, but then she was in so much pain she told us she was a dragon. At that moment I couldn't harm her. The truth is, I had asked her to go out with me," he moved over to me and took hold of my hand. Dan moved away. "I would give my life for her Dan. I swear it." I could see Dan pondering over what Sam had just said. I, however was falling so much for him.

"Okay," Dan started "we have never had this happen before," he said gesturing to our entwined hands. "A dragon is suppose to fall in love with another dragon, but since you are the last one Gail, you now have a chance to change everything."

"You don't mind this at all," I started to smile, knowing that he was caving in.

"I don't mind it at all. You have your mothers spirit. Okay. I need you all to promise me that you will protect Gail. She is now on her count down to her full transformation."

"When will the final one happen?" Nick asked.

"Two weeks this night, when she turns eighteen. It is the age when all dragons come into their full power."

"We promise to protect her," the whole family said in unison. It was kind of freaky. Dan and everyone eventually sat down and he told them what was going to happen to me over the next two weeks and that I would be so vulnerable.

It was nearly three in the morning when we where leaving the Maletas. I was still so drained from the transform that Dan put an arm around my waist to try and hold me up so we could walk home. I waited by the door as he went back in to say goodbye to everyone. Sam came out to me.

"You take care and call me tomorrow," he said, the pleading look in his eyes.

"I promise I will," I promised him. I was about to open the door when he cupped my cheeks with both his hands and pressed his lips to mine. His lips where feather soft. They caressed mine so slowly. I didn't hear anything at all. Someone coughing broke us apart. We turned to see everyone staring at up. Avery, David and Nick starting hooted. I blushed so much and Sam just laughed and hugged me. Then he ran after them all. I just had to laugh. Then Dan and I headed home saying goodnight to Jack and Jacinda. I thanked them for everything they did for me.


	11. First Love

_**Authors Note: **__Okay a big thank you to all of you who have read and followed my story so far. Please don't hesitate to review. Whilst I have been writing this story, each chapter has been inspired buy a song. So for this chapter, you should listen to Bedshaped by Keane. This song helped me to write out most of this chapter. Enjoy everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>First Love<strong>

Okay, so life never goes according to plan. I never thought that my secret would be exposed so soon. I kept cursing myself for exposing what I am, but it wasn't my fault. As I lay in bed, all I could think of was the pain. It was like my whole body was broken. Dan was right about the pain but it still scared me how much pain there was. When I was changing in front of Sam and his family all I kept thinking was just hurry up. I wanted to be able to get away. I knew that I could grow my wings out and fly away but when I tried to release them, well it was agony. It was like they were not allowed to come out of my back. Also, I had never seen Sam look so fierce, I thought that he would have actually killed me right there. He was right though. He had a right to change as well. He was guarding his family from what he thought was a Valopter.

I was still quite sore from last night but decided to get up and ready. Looking at my face in the mirror, I looked like I had been dragged backwards through a hedge. When I got in, Dan had to carry me upstairs as I had found that walking back to the house, my energy was draining. By the time I got to the front door I collapsed, so Dan lifted me up to my bed and I fell asleep. I peeled out of my dress which was now covered in dried dirt thanks to having fallen on the ground in pain. I winced at the memory. The spray from the shower was delightful, awakening my senses. As I made my way back into my bedroom Dan shouted for me, so I went down to the kitchen. He was sitting there in a suit.

"Hi," I said, my voice creaking

"Hi. Did you sleep okay?" he asked so I just nodded. "Gail. You really do need to learn to be more careful when you are out at night. Last night when Jack Maleta phoned me from your phone, I thought that they had killed you. Never mind just watch out next time okay," and I nodded again.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" I asked. It was really bugging me that he was in a suit and I didn't know why.

"It's because I'm getting a job at the high school. Look I didn't want to panic you but there's a problem." I sat down opposite him, knowing that something was wrong.

"I met up with a friend from way back. He's been looking out for the movement of the Valopters. It turns out that they now have humans working for them. Mostly, its kids about your age. They offer to help them in exchange for being turned." Oh my God. It couldn't be true. I felt sick. Those beasts where taking children away from their families to hunt me.

"Okay. I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good. Because I can't let anything happen to you. I promised your mother and father I would protect you for the rest of my life." I decided to go and get dressed. I still had to call Sam like I promised. So I went upstairs to find something to wear. Not bothering to think, since the sun was shining outside I decided on a knee length white skirt and a white tank top.

I looked at my phone sitting on the floor next to my bag. I guess it must have fallen out when I dropped it as my body hit the bed. I looked through my contacts till I found Sam's number and pressed dial. I was shaking. I mean I was happy that Sam promised to look after me and that kiss. Just remembering it sent a shiver all through my body. It rang a few times before a velvety voice answered.

"Hello beautiful," where the first words he spoke to me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Hi there. How are you?" I asked

"I'm great. Couldn't stop thinking about you. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. Still a bit sore but nothing major."

"That's what I like to hear. Do you have any plans at all for today?" I didn't hesitate.

"None at all."

"Great. I was wondering if you would like go go out with me today. Our first date." I couldn't help the first words that came out of my mouth

"What time?" I grinned

"I'll be over in ten minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Its perfect. I'll see you in ten" and I hung up.

I quickly put my phone back into last nights bag and then went to the mirror and put a sweep of mascara and eye liner on and some foxy red lip gloss. I pulled on my jewelled sandals and headed for the stairs stopping in my tracks when I noticed Dan about to leave the house

I quickly put my phone back into last nights bag and then went to the mirror and put a sweep of mascara and eye liner on and some foxy red lip gloss. I pulled on my jewelled sandals and headed for the stairs stopping in my tracks when I noticed Dan about to leave the house as well.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm gong out with Sam," I said straight to him. I was expecting him to yell and tell me no but instead he said,

"Okay. Just remember to be careful," and he smiled as he left the house. I waited outside on the porch swing waiting for him thinking of what we could be doing today. A red mustang convertible pulled up outside the drive. It just sat there so I went to see if the driver needed any help. The driver was Sam. My face just dropped.

"So I guess you like the car then, since your face has fallen," he said, trying not to laugh. I tried to keep my face together and replied

"I'm just amazed. I knew you had the Land Rover but this car is just – wow," and it was.

"Well then beautiful. Hop in and you can see the power this car has."

I practically jumped into the front seat, earning a giggle from Sam. I turned to look at him and he looked at me. His hand came up to cup my cheek and he pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't stop him. My hands went to his muscled chest and around his neck. He broke the kiss when we both found it hard to breath.

"Sorry. I just had to do that,"

"I'm glad you did. That was amazing," I smiled at him.

"You look beautiful by the way," he gestured to my white outfit.

"So do you." He really did. He had on a black short sleeved T-Shirt that showed of his broad shoulders. His black jeans made his legs look long, even when he was sitting down. We headed into town first to get some breakfast. Whilst Sam was driving he slipped his hand off the steering wheel and held my hand as it rested on my knee. The jolt of energy shot up my arm and all through me. It was like we were connected somehow, but that just wasn't possible. He is a vampire and I'm a dragon. But when I think about it, I just can't stop saying in my head that I love him and we belong together. We stopped at Morganas to grab some breakfast. Sam ordered two Chocolate Dreams and some bagels with a variety of toppings and fillings to go.

"Are we not having it here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No. There is somewhere I'd like to take you for breakfast. Some place special." My heart was skipping with excitement. I tried to help pay for breakfast, but he wasn't having any of it. We headed back out to the car and headed off again. I lost track of time. All I kept thinking was that this is the most romantic thing ever.

We headed up to the local nature park. I had read about it, but never had the chance to visit. He lifted the food and we made our way to a small pond that was there. There weren't many people around, just a couple of families with their children running around. We walked hand in hand till he stopped.

"This is the perfect spot. Its amazing when the sun rises," and we sat down on the grass just at the edge of the pond. Sam laid out the food and handed me my drink. I took a sip and hummed in pleasure. It was still hot and delicious as if coursed through my body.

"You know what. This is amazing. I have never tasted anything so delicious of seen anything as beautiful as this," I gestured to my cup and to the scenery.

"I know. I love this place. When ever I feel like I have nothing at all, I just come here. It seems to awaken me and I always feel refreshed afterwards." Through out the morning, we talked about what we did when we where younger, what we liked and hated. It was funny when we both found that we both loved Muse and hated r'n'b. As the sun rose, I realised what Sam meant about it being lovely. As the sun rose along the pond, all the fishes scales would reflect and you could see all the colours twirling around. I edged closer to the edge, the colours where so beautiful. Sam quickly grabbed my wrist as I almost went too far. He pulled me into him and fell back with me in his arms laughing so I started laughing with him. Next thing I knew he rolled over and was hovering over me.

"I don't know what it is about you Gail, but there is something that just feels right about the two of us," he poured out. I knew what he was on about.

"I know. Its like we are joined together and have been since we where born," that sounded so daft but it was true. Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to my forehead and very slowly made his way down my face to my cheek and down to my neck. I felt as though I had gone to heaven. After he placed a few kisses on my neck, he made his way back up to my lips and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

We broke apart when we heard a woman saying "oh how sweet. Young love. I remember the days," and we both looked up to see an elderly woman with her husband, both of them staring at us and smiling. We both smiled back. We decided to head back into town as it was almost three in the afternoon. I didn't want this to end, so I decided on something special. I would show Sam the hidden lake tonight when it would be more magical.

"Sam, how would you feel if I wanted to show you something special tonight?" I stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"I would love to do anything with you. What did you have in mind?" I thought I would keep him a bit amused for a while.

"Well, I'm not telling you. It's something that you would need to see to understand how special it is. Just bring something that you can swim in."

"Why would I need to bring something to swim in?" his bewildered face amused me.

"You will just have to wait and see."

We stopped off in town and had a walk around town. We passed a small boutique shop. The windows were filled with lovely dresses; I could just picture myself in one of them. I was starting to walk away when Sam stopped me.

"I forgot to ask you earlier at the pond Gail, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me?"

I wasn't too sure if I would still be here or if I would even be human by the time the prom came around. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and in two weeks today , I would have to change to save all the creatures to rule against the Valopters.

"When is the prom?" I asked. I still wasn't too sure of the date.

"It's a week on Saturday," he replied looking down into my eyes.

"The night before my birthday. I would love to go with you Sam, but I would need to leave early. Because when it comes to midnight and onto the morning of my birthday, I will change completely. Dan doesn't know how long it would take but there is somewhere protected that I can go to, and the worst thing is that it will be painful. Worse than what you witnessed last night." I was scared and I couldn't hide it. I just wanted it to end. I wanted my mum and dad with me so much.

"Don't worry Gail. You will be with me and my entire family will be there. We will get you out early and be there with you. I can tell you're scared, but you won't be alone." He pulled me into his arms again and held me.

"Then I would love to go to the prom with you Sam," he bent down and pressed his lips to mine again.

Finally, we got home. I told Sam to meet me at the bridge in the back garden that joined our gardens together in fifteen minutes and then I would take him to the lake.

I called out for Dan, but got no answer. Then I noticed a small note on the mirror by the front door. It was from him, saying that he had to go out of town for a few days and would be home to start at the school on Wednesday. At least now I wouldn't need to explain where I was now going. I quickly rushed upstairs into my room and got out my black bikini. The water would have been heated by the sun all day so hopefully it would be nice and warm. I stripped off my clothes and put on my bikini, before putting my top and skirt back on and then grabbed my bigger bag and put a change of clothes into it. My stomach was in knots but I was happy. Fifteen minutes later, Sam made his way over the bridge to me and we headed out. He was carrying a small rucksack on his back. I was glad my sight was changing because I had forgotten to bring a torch with me. We made slight conversation on the way to the river that flowed from the lake.

"Where are we going? All I hear is the river."

"It's just up there," I said pointing up to the shape of one of the willow trees that bordered the lake. I took his hand and pulled him along until we finally reached the trees.

"Okay. First, we need to get changed," and I started to strip off. His eyes roamed down my body and I felt my cheeks flame up. I had to giggle a bit at his nervousness. He also did the same. Removing his shirt, I couldn't help staring at his toned body. He was now laughing at my nervousness so I turned around. I eventually knew he was ready when I felt his arms wrap around my stomach and he pulled me into him. He pushed my hair to one side and started to kiss my neck so I brought my arms up over me and held onto the back of his neck, slowly twisting my head to kiss his lips. Eventually I had to pull away.

"Okay, now here is the one place that I found a couple of weeks ago and I've only been here once at night, so prepare to be amazed. Slowly, I pulled him with one hand while the other one pulled the willow tree branches aside. We both gasped. It was even more beautiful than I remember. Fireflies where buzzing around lighting up some of the lake. The moon was shining down on the water making the underwater flowers light up. Some where blue and some where pink. It gave the water an illuminated effect.

"I see what you mean now. Its beautiful Gail," he said. His face was full of surprise. "This is so much better than what I had planned for us," he held me again.

"Well," I teased, "I'm glad you like it," and with that, I ran from him and dived into the lake. I was right; the water was warm from the sun. There was the fain sound of a splash behind me and I turned to find Sam under the water with me. I swam closer to him to hold him before going up to get some air. He followed me and pulled me into him, brushing his lips to mine. I didn't want to stop, and neither did he but eventually we did. I swam around for a while and Sam decided to disappear under the water and grab me under. I think I had more fun today than I ever did. The constant having to run never gave me freedom but now with Sam next to me, I was free.

I lost all sense of time with Sam so I wasn't surprised when I looked at my watch when I went back to my bag and found it was nearly eleven. I was glad Dan was away because he would have had a panic attack if I was out this late. We got dressed again and made our way back home, getting back to the bridge quicker than we had anticipated.

"I didn't want this day to end," he said as he embraced me and held me to his chest resting his head on top of m damp hair,

"I know, but don't worry. We can always go back when things get too stressful. I used to go there, but now the lake is our place."

"Yes it is. I'd better get back. Mum will be wondering where I have got too. Sweet dreams my Gail," he sweetly said as he lowered his head again. He brushed his lips against mine for the last time of this lovely day.

"Goodnight Sam. I'll see you tomorrow at school,"

"No," he said. I looked at him bewildered, "I will see you when we come to get you to take you to school," and with that he turned and walked away over the bridge to his house.

I made my way through the back door and closed it afterwards, twisting the key and hearing the silence which was so eerie in a house this big. I made sure the front door was locked over and then carried my bag up the stairs. Once I was in my room I changed into my pyjamas and quickly dried my hair. By the time I was done it was midnight. The day was now over and a new one began. I turned off my light and lay down on my back staring up at the ceiling. I had put up come glow in the dark stars so it would help me sleep. Slowly I counted the stars starting to feel my eyes close but still smiling. I knew then that I would never forget yesterday and that today would be a really good day.


	12. Trapped

**Trapped**

Best nights sleep ever. That's all I'd been saying for the bast two mornings. When I woke up on Monday the smile was still on my face. I couldn't stop thinking of the day Sam and I had. Dan wouldn't be back till Wednesday so had decided to invite Sam, Avery, Nicholas and David for a small get together, just so I could get to know them all a bit better. They picked me up that morning to take me to school. Of course I sat in the back holding Sams hand while his arm draped over the back of me to pull me into him for a kiss. My cheeks flushed red so badly because David decided to hoot and holler at us. They where definatly up for the idea of coming over once I had mentioned that Dan was out of town for a few days.

School was like my first day. Everybody kept on looking at us. It was because of the new development between me and Sam. Rosie grabbed me in registration as soon as I entered. Gossip had spread fast around the school.

"Tell me everything," she blurted out. "How was the rest of your date on Sunday? Where did you dissapear to on Saturday night? I was looking everywhere for you," it was like twenty questions but how did she know about our date on Sunday?

"Slow down Rosie. I felt a bit sick on Saturday night so Sam and his family took me home. I think I was just nervous because it was my first ever party to go to. I'm sorry I left so early."

"That's okay. Now how about the details of that date?"

"Okay how did you know we where out on a date in the first place?"

"Mia was down at the nature park with her family. She said that she spotted you and Sam lip locked at the pond." My cheeks where so hot. I couldn't believe that we where spotted and I didn't even know it.

"Aww look. She's blushing so bad. I bet she wishes you didn't tell her now," Adrian grinned.

"Okay. I'll admit that was a bit of a surprise because I never saw her. The date was lovely. He bought breakfast and we ate it at the pond and just stayed there for a while before coming back into town. We just walked around the shops before he stopped me in front of the Boutique dress shop where he asked me to the prom." Rosie's face lit up. She was bouncing up and down on her seat, it was so funny.

All the classes went buy in a blur that morning. I earned a few glares from Tessa. She wasn't too happy that I was now going out with Sam after she had tried to get his attention for so long. Lunch was like an interview. I sat with the group and Sam just went to the usual table with everyone. By the time I was in my music class, my cheeks had gone a bit pink from all the blushing. Sam and I where taken out of the music class as we had to practice for the special assembly which was now going t be at night so all the parents could come. We did practice but we also kissed a few times when we could sneak one in. The day was so much fun and when it was time to get home, I was kind of glad. Of course there was all the stares we got again as Sam laced his arm around my waist and pulled me into him to kiss me on the steps of the school. People where admiring us. We all made our way back to my house and then I quickly changed whilst everyone was getting comfy in the living room. I decided to make a nice steak dinner since there were tones in the fridge. David kept on asking when the food was ready because it smelled so good his stomach was growling, and by god it was. I could hear it over the TV whilst it was on. As soon as it was served, David practically dived in, wolfing it down before we where all half way through. I had told everyone to take it easy so I could get the dishes done, but Sam insisted that he help me and I didn't hesitate. It took us a bit longer to get them done as we kept stopping to kiss. I couldn't get enough of him. That night, I slept so peaceful, I hoped it never stopped.

So here I am, Tuesday morning with another smile on my face, picking out my usual deep black jeans and my red cowl neck three quarter length sleeved top. I put on my necklace and charm bracelet and since it was a dry day outside, I decided on my black stiletto shoes. "Perfect choice," I thought to myself. I sat waiting on the porch swing for Sam, reading my book when the horn of the Land Rover was tooted. I quickly put my book into my bag and made my way to the car desperate to see him again. Of course, he had got out the car and pulled me into him as soon as he grabbed my wrist for our morning kiss. We filled the car ride with some silly conversations. Nick was arguing over the best singers in the world with David but Sams suggestion made me blush,

"Well, I must say the best singer I know is sitting right here," he gestured to me whilst I hid my head in my hands.

"Don't be shy babes," Avery said staring at me through the rear view mirror. "There is nothing wrong with being a better singer. Hey, you're probably better than David."

"I doubt that," he shouted and then he started to sing. We had to cover our ears. His voice was so broken when he sung, it was agony. He did eventually stop. It was such a relief to my ears.

"Show him what you can do babe," Sam whispered in my ear. He trailed his lips down my neck trying to entice me so I just went for it. Remembering the song I listened to before I went to sit on the swing this morning I brought the words to my lips,

"_Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away my pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that will hold you when your not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile." _I wasn't surprised when David had been quiet after that. It felt good to get my voice going before school.

Since I hadn't spent much time with Rosie and the gang, I decided to see if they wanted to come over that night for a catch up.

"Hey everyone. I have the house to myself for another night, so I was wondering if you all would like to come over tonight for a small get together?" They all just seemed to stay quiet for a bit, looking backwards and forwards between each other. It was Will who spoke up,

"Actually Gail, we all have something planned tonight. Perhaps another time?"

"Sure no problem at all," I said calmly. Inside, I was a little disappointed, but also confused at what they all had planned.

I was on my way to my locker as I had accidentally lifted the wrong book, when an arm came out from the girls bathroom entrance, grabbed my arm and pulled me in. It was Tessa and a group of her friends.

"So you think, just because you can sing and dance, means you have the right to steal my guy!" she shouted. I couldn't be bothered with her nonscence. I had to get back to class, but she kept yanking my arm back.

"Leave me alone Tessa. Sam chose me himself. I did nothing at all to provoke him. I'm not like you," I firmly said. I now wish I hadn't. The look in her eye was quite scary. Next thing I knew, Tessa's fist met with my stomach. The wind was knocked out of my lungs and I fell to the floor, clutching my belly. I didn't cry though but I looked up at her clawing eyes.

"You exist. That's all that matters. No worries. You're too plain for him. Once he sees that you are just so boring, he'll drop you and come running to me. At least the thing we both have in common that you and him don't have is that we have parents. You are alone in the world. You have to try and keep yourself as safe as possible; Sam and I could do great things together. I'm not afraid to be extreme, but you are."

Her words pierced through me again and this time, she was right. I was too afraid to be extreme because I didn't know how. Tears now spilled from my eyes. My belly was sore and in knots and Tessa and her friends just laughed.

"Now you know how miserable I can easily make you. Do not cross me again and leave Sam for me!" she demanded. There was no way I was going to leave Sam. I was happy with him. They all left in their group whilst I tried to pull myself up off the floor so I could look in the mirror. My eyes where swollen and a bit red. I splashed a bit of cold water on them and bent back down to the floor to grab my book, wincing at the pain in my belly when I stood back up. Tessa really packed a mean punch. I lifted my top to have a look. I couldn't believe it. There was already a bruise starting to form. Making my way back to class, I took my seat, trying to hide my face from everyone. Finally, the bell rang for us to all go home. I couldn't see Sam like this. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door as quickly as I could. The bruise was really starting to hurt now. Usually I would meet Avery at the lockers, but I decided just to bail and headed for the front door instead. The Land Rover was sitting with no body next to it, so I took my chance and headed for the front gate to walk home.

Tessa's words kept on going through me. She was so horrid. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and pulled it out to see Sams number on the screen. I hung up. I couldn't speak to him just yet. I passed by the chemist which was displaying a new product. Intense colour hair dye and highlighter kit. I decided to go in and have a look. My phone rang again and I hung up again. There where a lot of colours but one in particular caught my attention. It was a firey red, just like the colour of the edging of my dragon wings. I decided to buy the hair dye and I also had a look at the highlighting kits and settled for a blonde colour. I was hoping that with these, I could make my hair look like fire. My phone rang again. This time it was Avery. I hung up on her as well but sent her a text saying that I wasn't feeling too good and I didn't want to talk just now and could she pass the message on to Sam and to let him know that I was sorry.

Making it back to the house before they all saw me, I headed straight for the bathroom. I removed my top and put on an old tank top, removed my jewellery and brushed my hair. I stood looking at myself thinking if this was the right decision to make, but it was up to me. I opened the box for the red hair dye and got started. The smell was really strong but I wanted to do this. I was sitting upstairs in my room when I heard the front door knock. I didn't want to answer it looking like this but then I heard Sams voice through the letter box,

"Gail. Are you there? Come on please talk to me." I stayed up the stairs making sure I didn't make any noise at all. He eventually left after trying another few time at knocking and shouting for me through the letterbox. I finally went into the shower to wash the red dye out. The highlight kit needed to be used on dry hair so I went and quickly dried my hair. When I looked in the mirror, I nearly fainted. My hair was so red, it was really like fire. I kept thinking that the highlights might make the colour die down a bit. So it was back into the bathroom, highlight dye through the hair and washing that out too. I was amazed by the time I was finished. The fire coloured hair went so well with my highlights.

I was starving. It was a good thing Dan had filled the fridge before he left. I just decided on a salad and sat in the living room. I made sure the curtains where closed and settled down to watch a bit of TV. to calm myself down. I kept my phone with me and constantly received texts from Sam. He was really worried. The bruise on my belly was so sore now; it was hard to sit down in a comfy way. I told him that I was just feeling a bit run down but I would see him tomorrow. Placing my phone on the table, I reached out to grab the remote and stopped. My arm was shimmering between red and my ordinary pale shade. Running up to the mirror I glanced at my eyes. My pupils had gone into slits and my eyes where as gold as sunlight.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself. Dan wasn't here and I couldn't let Sam see that again so I left through the back door making sure I didn't make a lot of noise so the Maletas wouldn't come running. Phone in my hand, I ran into the forest but didn't get far. Pain wretched through my body, my spine cracked as did my ribs and I fell to the ground. I could feel my neck stretching. I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a scream. I didn't want to be alone so I gave up and called Sam. He answered on the third ring.

"Gail. Are you okay?" he asked

"Sam. I'm sorry. I tried to do this myself but I can't," I cried and I was gasping for air, "Wait, calm down honey. What's wrong? Where are you?"

There was a crunch of a twig snapping, my senses jumping all over the place so I whispered through the phone,

"I'm in the woods. I'm changing again but I think there's someone the…" I paused once I spotted the shadows. Someone grabbed me from behind and I dropped my phone. Screaming for Sam I pulled my body back. The chains ripped at my throat as someone pulled. There was a group of them. They where different heights, but there was something familiar about them. It wasn't till one of them walked into the light that I knew I was in trouble.

"So you though you could try and get rid of all of us did you?" Steven smirked. Slowly Rosie, Adrian, Mia, Claire and Will stood around me.

"Please let me go. I'm not what you think," I pleaded

"Liar. My God you Valopters. You think you can rule this world, but you won't. When that dragon comes, you will all be history," Will decreed. This wasn't going to be good. My spine was so sore I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Rosie to see her sad face.

"Rosie, please let me go," I begged but she just stared at me.

"I knew there was something different about you, but when you disappeared at the party and then there was that awful grown, we knew you where one of them but not for long. Adrian, bring over the cage." Cage! Oh god this was not happening to me. Mia, Claire and Adrian where dragging a large metal cage along. It was on wheels, its bars really thick, I was shivering. Steven tugged the chain, forcing my body along. I tried to fight free but it was no use. I was just so weak. With a final shove from him and Will, I was collapsed in the cage. I could feel something scraping along my back, but I knew it wasn't the cage… something was pushing out of my spine. There was a dull pain at first but then it got sharper and sharper until I eventually had to arch my back, head against the bars on one side and feet on the other side letting out a scream.

"Wait, wait! What's wrong with her? Something's not right with her," Claire noted. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I needed Sam.

"Sam!" I screamed.

"Gail. Where are you?" I heard over the dark. It was him. I screamed for him again. It was Nick who broke through the trees first.

"What's going on? Let her go," he charged over into the crowd. Mia and Steven changed. It was a glowing light at first and then there where two wolves in front of the cage. Mia's fur was a lovely light brown colour, almost golden. Steven was jet black, so simple but gorgeous.

Eventually Sam, Avery and David came as well. I could feel my body pull apart. I threw myself against the door of the cage and screamed.

"Get this open please. Please let me out," I begged. David had dashed through the group and ripped open the door, grabbing my arm and put it over his shoulder, putting his free arm around my waist to pull me towards Sam. It was too late,

"Get back David. Everyone get back!" I screamed to them dropping to the ground again. I let the roar break from my lips. My face pulled and sharpened. On my back I felt small holes being punctured through it. Lifting my hand, I felt spikes form, they where like bone. Eventually my wings broke free from my back. My tank top was in shreds, leaving me in my bra in front of everyone. I was still screaming when Sam ran over to me and held me in his arms. Even with my wings flapping around, he didn't let me go whispering in my ear "I'm here. I won't let you go," and the pain started to die down a bit.

"Oh no. She is, isn't she," I heard Rosie say. I looked up at her, tears running down my face.

"You are the dragon Gail. Aren't you?" she asked, walking over to me and Sam.

"What does it look like? Did she really look like a Valopter to you?" Avery screamed at her. I was so tired, I couldn't even argue with them.

"Stop it Avery," I managed to blurt out. " They didn't know. What they saw was me crouching down starting to change. You remember the night you saw me. You also defended yourselves. But Rosie," I turned to look at her standing next to Adrian, her face so pale with fright and guilt, "I thought we where friends. But you just stood there and never gave me a chance."

"Gail. I...I...I'm so sorry. We didn't think and I didn't want to risk loosing someone else. That's why we did what we did."

I finally found the strength to move my legs. Sam got up first and I held onto his hand, but when I stood up I automatically fell forward. Twisting to look at my legs I was horrified. They had bent and changed shape. Using my arms I tried to push my body up. It was no use I couldn't get up.

"I can't get up Sam. My legs have changed," I gestured with my head to my legs.

"Can you walk at all?" he asked

"I'll try," and I started to move my right leg. It felt weird as I tried to walk forward whilst moving my right arm as well but I managed to get the hang of things. Soon I was walking around everyone like a dragon. It felt so right. My wings where flapping as well, beating against the slight breeze but I didn't risk flying. They where still incomplete. My body then started to change back. I got down onto my elbows again and tucked my legs under me curling myself into a protective ball. I fell asleep right there on the ground.

Slowly, I woke up to a smooth hand running over my cheek. Two deep blue eyes stared at me. His eyes. I quickly sat up and threw my arms around Sams neck pulling him to me.

"I'm so glad your okay. I've been so worried," he said holding me to him. I looked around the room I was in to find that I was in my living room and everyone was there. Adrian and everyone along with Avery, David and Nick. Pulling away from Sam, he took hold of a strand of my hair.

"Why did you change it?" he asked concerned. I didn't want to tell him the truth so I started to pull away, twisting my legs around him to put them on the floor. I winced. I looked down and saw the bruise on my belly that Tessa had given me, forgetting that my top was in shreds back in the forest. I tried covering it with my arms but Sam pulled them away, gasping and staring at my stomach. He looked at Steven.

"So the chain around her neck wasn't enough. You just had to kick her in the stomach to get her so weak. How could you?" he growled.

"Hey now! We didn't do that to her," he looked back around the room, "None of us did." He was getting into bother trying to prove that he didn't.

"It wasn't them," I eventually said. "it was Tessa. She grabbed me earlier at school at last period. I picked up the wrong book from my locker so on my way back to class, she pulled me into the bathroom and we had a little chat. She was so angry about you and me," I stared at Sam, "because we are together so she decided to make it clear as to what she wanted. She punched me in the stomach and at the same time told me I was to plain and ordinary for you. That she was so much better for you and I was too dull to change anything." I was crying now. All her words rushed through my head. "That's why I did this" I pulled up a lock of my hair. Just remembering what I looked like, I grabbed the throw off the back of the chair and I put it around my shoulders holding it closed with my other hand.

"So that's why you didn't come home with us. That little witch!" Avery screamed, "I'll get her for this. She's made everyone's life a living hell in our year. But to say that she is better than you for my brother is another thing." I had to laugh at that. She was like the big sister I never had.

"Yeah. That's not fair on you Gail," Adrian stepped in, "We've known this family for a while now even though we haven't talked to you, I had noticed that since Saturday night when you arrived with him at the party, you make him happy. Oh and just so you know. You can count me in when you start up the army." That brought back another problem.

"Okay so now you lot know. Wow Dan is really going to kill me for this. Buy the way- what where you doing with a cage in the woods?"

"Well you see Gail. We have been hunting Valopters. Over the past couple of months, there have been some sightings of them around here. We've only caught two in the past couple of months but recently they seemed to have gone," Will explained. "We caught them starting to transform, the crouching down clutching themselves. That why we got the cage. We where able to take them back to the elders to be destroyed."

"We promised Gail, that we would join the army when the dragon returned," Rosie started,

"Let me guess. You all heard that the great dragon disappeared," I pointed out.

"Yep!" they all echoed.

"Well I'm here now. Only one problem though. We will all have to tell my guardian. He won't be happy but its my decision. Welcome to my army," I held a hand out for Rosie. She took it so softly and the deal was made.

It was getting late and everyone was starting to leave. I was still upset about the Tessa incident. Sam was just heading to the door and I held my hand out for him. He turned to look out the door and said to Avery,

"I'm going to stay with Gail tonight. Can you let mum and dad know?" This surprised me. Avery nodded and left with a goodbye and Sam closed the door, turning the key in the lock. He turned to look at me, slowly putting the keys in the dish bowl with a clank. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me about Tessa?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know why. Her words really hurt me and I just wanted to get over it. I thought on my way home that changing something on myself would make me different, hence the hair change."

"I liked your old hair but yes this is really different. You're like a burning fire. Don't ever think that you aren't good enough for me because I love you so much," he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too," and I kissed him again. Suddenly I yawned, realising that I was tired.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Why don't you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning," he turned to head for the living room but I didn't want him to leave me. I grabbed his arm to stop him, "Please don't leave me," and I pulled him to me crushing my lips to his. I turned out the lights and we both headed upstairs to my bedroom.

Pulling him in and closing the door, he came up to me and placed both hands at the side of my head and pushed my body against the door with his kissing me all the way down my face and neck. My nerves where running crazy through me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands travelled to my hips. I laced my legs around his body and he carried me over to my bed, lying me down on the feathered, black silk duvet. I pulled him down and he came to meet me. We broke apart, looking at each other with lust in our eyes. I wanted him so much, loved him so much it was hard to believe he was mine.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I just nodded and raised my neck so I could reach my lips to his. I grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it up as Sam pulled away long enough for me to pull his shirt completely off. When I looked at his face, his fangs had come down in his mouth. They no longer scared me. He was so beautiful. His hand came up to my chest and he pushed me back down into the soft pillows so I was lying buried in them, his eyes full of passion. He slid down to kiss my chest, the spot where he could feel my heart beating before slowly kissing his way down to the bruise that was a horrible reminder of the day and he kissed it. There was no pain only the warmth of his lips.

"I love you so much," he said as he came back up to my face to kiss me again. We pulled the covers up over each other, never once breaking the kiss and kicked off our clothes under the covers and out the bed. He looked down at me and I looked at his bright eyes. I knew that he would be my forever.

"I love you Sam. I always will," I promised. We brushed our bodies together. We fitted perfectly. His hips pressed into mine as my hands ran down his back. The connection that we had always felt was growing stronger and stronger. We belonged together. I knew he would always be mine and knowing that I felt as if I was in heaven and he was right there with me. Never letting me go.

Sam's bare arm was around my stomach as he held me close to him. He never let me go like he promised earlier that night. Slowly we both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms, our bare limbs touching at points. Chests, arms and legs pressed together in the comfort of knowing that we now have each others love. Mine for him and his for me.


	13. The Army Begins

_**Authors note: Okay a big thank you to all those who have read my story so far. In this chapter, alot comes to light. Why Gail and Sam are drawn together and a bit of a shock as well. Feel free to let others know of this story.**_

_**Once again. Big thank you**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Army Begins<strong>

I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up at all. I was chained around the neck with a cold metal collar with two Valopters holding a chain attached to a side of the collar. One of them was Tessa. In front of me I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My parents in their dragon form, Dan, my friends and the love of my life – Sam. The growls that rose from my parents throat was the same as the last time I heard them, full of fright. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the worst person of all – Travis. He had come for me.

"So this is the famous dragon. I really expected someone a bit older," he snarled. His back was twisting as he fell and grabbed the ground ripping large chunks of grass up in his hands, which now where long sharp claws. As his spine grew his legs cracked into the same shape as my legs did when I changed but there where spikes all the way down his. A tail grew from the base of his spine, getting thinner as it got longer. His back arched up and roared. So this was what a full Valopter looked like. He was like a Veloceraptor, but the history went that the Valopters where the descendants of them. He turned and looked at me with his burning red eyes and grinned, flashing his sharp teeth.

"Now watch all those you love die because after they are gone, you're next," then he lunged for my father first, tearing at his throat. I screamed and screamed for him to stop but he just kept going. Then he went for my mother. Their bodies lay in front of me. Was this what it was like that night all those years ago? He was about to go for Will when I woke up.

I bolted upright, clutching the covers to my bare chest gasping for breath.

"Gail. What is it? What's wrong?" I heard. I turned to see Sam. He reached out a hand and cupped my cheek, it was damp and I realised that tears where streaming down my face. I threw myself at Sam and buried my head into his chest.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong my love." I looked up at him. His face was full of concern.

"I'm sorry. I just had a really horrible nightmare," and I told him everything I saw. "I was so scared. I didn't want to see anymore. I know what happened to my parents couldn't be stopped but for you and everyone – I didn't want to see it happen."

"Oh, Gail. I know how you feel. If I lost you I don't know what would happen. I can't live without you."

Slowly he took me in his arms and hugged me. I felt so secure with him around. I was still sore from my transformation earlier. Looking at my alarm clock I realised it was almost time to get ready for school but I didn't have the strength in me to get up. I fell out of Sams arms and back into the pillows and winced as a pain shot up my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked hovering over me.

"I'm just sore. My transformation took quite a bit out of me. Just the thought of having to go to school like this is going to be agony."

"Well then don't go," he teased. He bent down and kissed my neck, "we can just stay here. I can call the school and say that you won't be in today and neither will I. You can spend the day resting while I look after you." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me for another kiss. His lips where so soft and he looked so good in the morning.

"You are too good to me but we do have one slight problem," I teased slipping my hand from around his neck and down his toned torso.

"And what would that be?"

"Dan starts work at the school today so I was supposed to meet him so he would know I was okay. But I could always call him."

He smiled in agreement. We decided to go back to sleep then, wrapped up in each others arms. I didn't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up Sam was not beside me. Sitting up slowly I looked around the room. I could smell something like a cooked breakfast so I quickly got out of bed and went into my bathroom to have a shower. I still couldn't believe last night happened. It went from terror to love. I decided that since I was staying at home, Sam and I could practice our solo for Friday night. It was almost perfect; we just had to get the last part of the dance right.

Making my way down the stairs the aroma of cooked food was absolutely lovely but as I walked into the kitchen I was surprised. There was a huge bouquet of red roses and red tulips. Sam had set the table so nice it was a photograph moment.

"I hope you don't mind," his voice flowed to me, "but I thought you deserved to be treated properly this morning and don't worry, I called Dan and he understands. He said that he would be home after school finishes. Come and sit down," he gestured to the seat he was pulling out for me.

"Oh thank you so much for all this." I had totally forgotten to call Dan but I was glad Sam did. "Now all I have to do is think of a way to tell him about the new army," I had to laugh at that. Me leading an army was not something I was going to look forward to. "I think I'll get Rosie and everyone to come over tonight, right after school so it can all be over and done with," I looked at him as he brought over a plate of food. My tummy was growling now.

"I think that would be best. I'll ask my mum, dad and siblings to come over too. The more people the better. Here we go," he put the plate in front of me, "I hope you are hungry," and I was. I ate everything. After breakfast I sent the text to Rosie whilst Sam sent one to his dad and to Avery. All afternoon we practiced the song and dance routine. By four o'clock we had nailed it down and I had gotten a text from Rosie saying that everyone was on their way. Ten minutes later their cars came down the drive.

I answered the door to find Steven there with some flowers and chocolates,

"These are for you. To say sorry about what happened last night. I am sorry for what I did to you," he handed me the flowers and sweets.

"Oh thank you Steven. I forgive you." I turned to let everyone in. Just behind Mia, Avery, David, Nick, Jack and Jacinda walked in. I was given a hug by Avery, a high five by David and Nick whilst Jack patted my shoulder. Jacinda took my hand and there was a jolt. The same images went through my head like the first time. The dragon to Jacinda backwards and forwards. I dropped her hand and we all walked through the house to the back yard. I was in pieces over what was going to happen. Now I was out of time as I heard Dan's car come up the drive.

"I'll be right back and I'll bring him out slowly," I said to everyone. Sam pulled me into his arms and gave me a quick kiss before I had to run into the house.

"Gail. Are you home?" Dan's voice floated through.

"I'm here," I replied coming into the living room.

"Who do all those cars belong to?" he asked.

"Can you please come out side Dan? There's something you need to know," and I started to walk back out to the garden with him following just behind me. I held open the door and let him go in front of me. His eyes widened and he turned to look at me.

"Meet my army Dan. They all know," I turned to look at him. He looked disappointed so I moved away to stand next to Sam.

"How could you be so stupid Gail," he yelled. I winced at the sound of his harsh voice. "You know that you have to stay a secret and now there are twelve people who know what you are," his face was turning red with each word.

"Excuse me sir," Rosie jumped in, "but it was our fault. We thought she was a Valopter. We," she gestured to everyone beside her, "have been hunting those beasts for nearly six months now. We've caught two so far and handed them to our elders. Gail was changing and we jumped to the wrong conclusion. So its our fault. Please don't blame Gail for what has happened."

Dan had calmed down a bit so I moved to stand next to Sam lacing my fingers through his and looking into his eyes. I turned to look at Dan. He was staring at the two of us.

"Something has changed about you Gail."

"Well I changed my hair. That's all I …"

"No. Its something else," he butted in, "It's your aura and his. They are the same now." His face was full of bewilderment and then panic rushed through me. Then he gasped. He must have realised.

"You have lost your innocents. Haven't you!" he screamed. I started to move back behind Sam, afraid of what he would do.

"Its not up to you what I do," I whispered. Sam squeezed my hand in comfort. Dans face was getting redder by the moment so I started to pull Sam back.

"You stupid selfish girl! I have looked after you all these years and now you go and do this. Sleep with a monster who could easily kill you or betray you!" he screamed. The tears fell from my eyes. He was wrong and I was getting angry at him blaming me for making my own decisions.

"Well you wouldn't let me live my life!" I screamed back, "All I wanted to do was live a normal life before having to give it up to run an army. Well guess what Dan. The army has already started," I gestured all around me, raising my voice, "and I am happier now than I have ever been and it is all because of Sam." I couldn't believe it. Everything that I held in and never told him just poured out of me, I felt free now.

"You don't get it do you. You where supposed to be bonded to a guardian that would be able to protect you. I should have done this the moment you brought him home," he looked at me.

"Done what?" I asked but he just looked at me. It was a look I'd seen only once before when a Valopter had broken into our house. He then pulled out a dagger that grew till it was the full blown sword that was given to guardians by dragons.

"No!" I screamed. Then my body cracked. I fell to the ground on my hands, my fingers growing into talons and my legs bending into shape. The spikes appeared out of my back and my wings pushed out of my back causing yet another one of my tops to end up in shreds. I charged at him, trying to avoid the blade and it was like a game of cat and mouse. Dan grabbed at my wing and pulled me down. The pain was excruciating but I pulled through it. He lunged for Sam and his family so I took to flight. I'd only done it a couple of times but now I put all my will into it. Grabbing Dan by the shoulders I used my wings to pull him away, wrapping my tail around his waist to help along. Automatically his hand reached up to grab my hair and he pulled me over his shoulder, throwing me to the ground. I twisted my body around to get up and saw I was close to Jack. He had Sam and Jacinda behind his back, trying to hold Sam back. I decided I had enough. I took a defensive stand and let my growl roar at him. He knew fine well that when he heard that, everything was final. Only he didn't stop.

He kept charging towards us and I kept growling. He knew I meant it when I wanted him to stop. I came to my last resort. Going down deep inside myself, I felt the pull of a flame from my lungs and I released it onto the blade of the sword. He did stop but still held the blade until it had melted. I couldn't believe that my flame could do that. The blades where made by dragons but I never thought that I could melt it. Dan dropped the handle of his now ruined weapon.

"How could you?" he gawked at me. I tilted my head and tried to shift back into my normal skin. I didn't hurt this time.

"I did it because you have no right to hurt the ones I love. Everyone here has helped me live a life that I want in the short time I have known them. You where just about to kill Sam for no reason."

"You where to be bonded to a guardian next Friday. That is where I have been the last few days. Sorting out the arrangements so weather you like it or not, you will be bound to him and leave this place." I was shocked. There was no way he had the right to do this to me.

"I won't do it. You can't make me!" I yelled. I'd had enough of all this ruling.

"Actually Dan. She has made the better choice," came a voice. I turned around to see Jacinda walking towards me.

"Gail has chosen to stay with my son and there is something you should know," she turned to look at me and Sam put his arms around me, holding and supporting me.

"I was not born this way," she started, "you have seen what I was Gail. I know you have." I was bewildered. What did she mean? Then it hit me. The flashes between the image of her and the black dragon.

"You where a dragon!" I blurted out. "How did you become a vampire if…" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Yes I was. I was being hunted by Travis. He wanted me to use against the Eternal dragon, you. I couldn't do it and I ran away. That's when I found Jack. He already had David, Avery and Nick with him and he agreed to change me after I told him what was going to happen if I stayed like that. I was changed and became a part of Jacks coven and then became his wife. Then a miracle happened. I fell pregnant with you," she gestured to Sam. "You where our miracle baby and the day you where born we noticed a difference in you. We don't know when it will happen but you will turn into a dragon some day." It couldn't be possible. I turned to look at Sam. His face was full of shock and doubt.

"That must have been why I was so drawn to you," he said putting a hand on my cheek. He was right. It must have been why I couldn't stop thinking about him. Now there was hope in the world and it came in him.

"So you see Dan," Jacinda continued, "That is why she has made the right decision. Gail is the last fire breathing dragon and my son has a dragon in him. I'd rather see her bonded with him than away with someone else. It would destroy my son."

Dan wasn't having any of it. I had disgraced him in front of all these people.

"Tuff. Gail is going to be bonded to my friend and that's that." Like hell it was.

"Yeah right Dan!" I pointed out. "It will be on my decision. I'm staying with Sam and I will lead this army, no matter how small it is." I made the final stand, "I'm leaving tonight and living before I have to give everything up," and I started for the house, Dan grabbed my arm,

"And where do you think you will go," he pointed out. I didn't know where I would go. I could always stay at the lake but I won't let him know. "I don't know where I'll go but the only times you will see me is at the school. Until you learn that I am still a person who has a life, I will not set foot in there again," I pointed to the house. He started to squeeze my wrist so tight that I fisted my right hand, pulled it back and punched him right in the face with all the force I could bring up. Dan went flying back, hitting one of the trees in the garden and he didn't get back up. I had knocked him out cold.

Shocked by all that had happened in the last fifteen minutes I collapsed onto the ground and cried. I cried for my dead parents, for Dans betrayal and for the fact that I now had no where to go. Four sets of arms came around me and I looked up. Rosie, Claire, Mia and Avery where all hugging me trying to comfort me. Jack and Jacinda where over at Dan trying to make him comfortable. Nick and David had gone over to their brother who was still I shock of this latest news. I looked up at his eyes and he broke away from his brothers and ran in my direction. I ran to him and we locked ourselves together. I cried into his chest and he rubbed my back. I pulled my head back enough so I could look up at him and reach his lips.

"I can't stay here anymore," I said to him. He nodded and I ran into the house and up to my room. Pulling out my small case I started t throw clothes into it and everything I was sure to need. Claire had come up to the door.

"Where are you going to go Gail?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know Claire," I replied to her,

"I do," said Sam. "You are going to stay with me. I don't want to loose you or be apart from you. My mother is happy for us and I want you to stay with me," he lovingly said. I finished packing and grabbed my jewellery box and carried it out with me. Jack was carrying a still unconscious Dan into the living room.

"Mum," I heard Sam say. "I want Gail to stay with me," he simply said. There was a long silence and Jacinda nodded in agreement. I turned to Rosie, Adrian, Will, Claire, Steven and Mia.

"I'm so sorry for what you witnessed tonight. Lets just try to forget it and I will see you at school tomorrow,"

"Sure thing dragon girl," Steven said, earning a giggle from me and a couple of the girls. As Sam and I headed out the back door, I turned and looked back at the place I thought I would be safe and sighed. Sam wrapped his arms around me and led me out into the twilight and into the jeep that was sitting there. The tears never stopped and I let them fall. Now I was going somewhere I hoped would hold safety.


	14. A New Face

**A New **

**Face**

Tucked under Sam's arm, I cried my eyes out. The betrayal was too much to handle. When we left Dan in the house I was angry but at the same time I couldn't believe that I was able to partially shift so quickly. Never had I known how to, but the fear of losing Sam triggered something in me.

I was now staying at Sam's house. It was so nice of them to help me after they also witnessed the betrayal of Dan. He was going to send me away to be bonded with a guardian who could protect me more. I wanted to live my life my way, falling in love with who ever I wanted, having friends that accept me and to just live before I started leading my newly formed army. Jacinda and Jack walked me into their living room to sit down. I still couldn't believe that Jacinda use to be a dragon before she gave it up to save people and become a vampire. I knew she felt bad about just blurting everything out but because Dan wouldn't listen to the fact that Sam and I love each other, she exposed her biggest secret, he son had been born with the possibility of turning into a dragon one day.

All the information just flew through my head and it was too much for me to handle and that was the point that I couldn't hold it in any more.

"Oh Gail. Please don't cry. We are here for you," Jacinda said, holding me to her and trying to soothe me. It felt nice to have someone as kind as her hold me. She reminded me so much of my mother. Jack rubbed my back also trying to soothe me.

"That's it," he murmured, "just let it all out. You have been so brave so far coping with all these changes."

"That's true," came a voice. Nick was standing at the door looking at the three of us.

"Thank you, all of you for letting me stay here. I just can't believe it anymore. I want to be normal," I whispered before letting the tears fall again. What surprised me more was that Nick gestured to the door and Avery, Sam and David came into the living room as well and made their way over to where I we were sitting and they all put there arms around me. I felt like part of the family and my crying started to slow. I could feel Sam's arms get tighter around me as he tried to pry me away from everyone.

It was so nice to feel safe that out of no where I started to purr. 'That was freaky' I thought to myself and I looked at everyone and they where looking at me.

"Did you just purr," asked David, trying to hold back a laugh. My cheeks where getting hotter with the embarrassment,

"Yeah. I think I did. But it's because you all make me feel so safe that I'm more relaxed than I use to be at home," and then David burst into laughter.

"Oh you really are unique Gail. You hang around with us and you feel better enough to purr. You're more like a cat than a dragon," and he just continued to laugh. I also started laughing as well. We had a right good chat about what my childhood was like before my parents where killed and they told me all about the places they had travelled to in their long life. Then embarrassingly my stomach growled.

"I think someone is hungry," teased Sam, "How about I make us all something nice," he offered. It was funny who ever made up the stories about vampires not being able to eat human food. They could and they really only took human blood once a year. I wondered when everyone would be going on their hunt.

"I'll help you," I offered

"Nope. You are our guest so make yourself comfortable," Sam said pushing me further into the sofa.

"Honestly. I really would like to help. I am really grateful that you have let me stay here, so I want to help out as much as I can," I pleaded, giving Sam the doe eyes. He gave in so easily.

"This will be so much fun," Avery boasted, "Finally I will have someone in this house, apart from you mum, who know about fashion and not sports," I had to laugh at that.

"Hey Avery. You know how you liked that hairstyle I had the second day of school that you said you liked," she nodded, "well how about if I do that for you tomorrow morning. Since I did promise." Her face just lit up.

"Yea that would be fab. I knew I liked your choice of style. Oh and by the way, love the fiery hair style. It really suits you."

I smiled and headed for the kitchen with Sam holding my hand towing me along,

"So what would you like? I can make pasta or something else," he said while he had his head in the fridge. I had to laugh. Pasta was simple so I had a guess that he couldn't cook.

"Here, let me do this. I can whip up something nice for everyone," and I had a look over his shoulder to see what there was. I pulled out some fresh chicken and a selection of vegetables.

"Do you have a wok at all?" I asked. He went over to the cupboard next to my leg and pulled out a wok.

"Do you have any spaghetti pasta at all," I said as I put the chicken in to fry and started to cut the vegetables up.

"Yeah. Just in that cupboard above you," he gestured to the cupboard in front of me. I opened it up and spotted the packet. As I reached up on my toes to get it, Sam snaked his arms around my waist. I pulled the pasta out and spotted a jar of soy sauce and grabbed that as well, placing them both onto the counter next to the food.

"I'm so sorry Gail," he whispered into my ear. I turned to look at his dazzling face,

"For what?" I asked, puzzled by his apology.

"For causing you all this trouble," he looked hurt so I grabbed his face in my hands,

"Hey. There is no need to apologise. I love you and that's all that matters. I'm glad I met you and made some wrong choices because it saved me from being taken away from you. Plus, we belong together. Just remember you have a dragon inside you and some day, it will be released,"

"I'know. I'm a little bit afraid in case I mess up. I love you so much. I guess my inner dragon was searching for you and now you are here, its soon going to be awakened," he soothingly said. I turned away from him, "Okay. Just you sit down and let me get this done. Everyone must be hungry because I can tell you are," I teased and went back to stirring the chicken. Sam filled up a pot for me and I grabbed a load of pasta and placed it in to cook. Finally adding in the vegetables to the cooked chicken, the aroma was so mouth-watering that David had come into the kitchen.

"Mmmm. Something smells so good," he said as he made his way over to the wok with the dinner in it. He started to take some of it when I stopped him, "It's nearly ready. Just need to add something else in," and I added in the cooked pasta and stirred it around the other ingredients before adding in the soy sauce.

I turned down the heat and set the table as Sam went to get everyone else from the living room. David made himself comfy at the large oak dinning table and I served the food.

"Well something smells really good in here," Jacinda said as she walked in and I blushed slightly, "Thank you. It was just something my mum use to make for me when I was younger," and I was still surprised that I remembered all the ingredients. It was a success and everyone thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Sam and David volunteered to wash the dishes so Avery dragged me up to her bedroom.

"You can sleep in here with me, since we haven't got the other room sorted yet," she said as she pulled out a small recliner bed from under hers and we both set it up.

"I guess I can officially say that this is my first sleepover I have ever had," and she gawked at me.

"You mean you have never had any friends," she asked.

"Dan never let me get close to anyone. He was always afraid of any danger that might harm other people who know me. That's why I fear for all of you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened. You are like a sister to me."

Through out the night we talked about a lot of things, but mostly about outfits. She even teased me a bit about Dan outing Sam and I in front of everyone.

"But hey. If you make my brother happy, then I'm okay with that," she promised. It was a good thing I still had some people to talk to. There was a knock at Avery's door and she got up to answer it.

"What do you want?" she asked the person.

"I came to see how my girlfriend is," replied the voice. I desperately wanted to be in Sams arms again, but she wasn't having any of it, "Well sorry brother, but we are having some girl time. You can see her tomorrow when we are going to school," and she closed the door in his face. I ended up laughing and so did she.

The Alarm went off too early but we had to get ready for school. We got up and got ready, I styled her hair like I promised and she looked great. Looking through the few clothes I packed, I couldn't find anything.

"Something wrong?" she asked looking at my stressed out face, "I can't find anything to wear. Most of my clothes are back home and I don't want to go back there," I said frustrated, pulling out everything I had. Avery bounced over to her wardrobe and pulled out a couple of bits of clothing.

"Well it's a good thing you have me here. Put these on and then I can work some magic," so I grabbed the clothes and went and put them on. It was a black mini skirt which flared out and was full of sparkles and a black tank top with a sequenced design at the top. It actually made my hair stand out a lot more. I felt a bit bare in the outfit but went out to show her,

"Okay. Now we just need some leggings," she handed me some knee length leggings, "and some heels. Not too high of course," and I slipped on the shoes. I turned and looked into the mirror to see myself. Somehow I looked different but still like my old self.

The smell of a cooked breakfast came in through the door, followed by the fire alarm going of. Quickly we ran out the room and down the stairs to see what was wrong. In the kitchen were Nick and David. They where both waving dish towels around to try and get rid of the smoke which was coming out of the toaster. They where burnt to a crisp.

"Damn it Dave. Didn't you check the timer on the toaster before you started?" Nick yelled through the noise of the alarm. Then it was quiet. Jack had turned it off.

"I just wanted to do something nice for our guest. It's what you are supposed to do when you have guests staying," he replied.

"Well then, thank you," I said, making them both jump. We cleaned up the kitchen before heading out to Morganas for breakfast. I kept noticing Sam staring at me.

"What is it?" I looked into his eyes.

"You look like a model rather than a student. I still can't believe your mine," and he leaned in to kiss me at my neck.

Breakfast was quick as we where running a bit late for school. Of course once we got there I spotted Dan on the stairs. I walked by him without even glancing at him. We parted ways on the stairs and I got into registration only to be met by Rosie's and Adrian's embracing arms. Mr Black smiles as I entered and asked if I was feeling better. Then we heard the laughs of Tessa and her crew. As she met my gaze her smile faltered. John whistled and a couple of her other guy friends started barking.

"God you are such a slut," Tessa decided to announce in front of the whole class.

"Right Tessa. That is enough!" Mr Black yelled at her. I didn't really bother with her.

"Okay everyone," Mr Black started, "As you know, tomorrow night is the show assembly and I believe some of you in the class are in the show. I have been asked to let you know that all those who are taking part have to go to the hall after third period to either rehearse or decorate and set up. I hope this will be a good show," and then he dismissed us all. I was glad I could go to art so I could finish of my work. Mr Jamieson wasn't worried about me missing one day as I was already far ahead.

As I was heading to my locker to put my books in someone grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. I looked into Dans cold, angry eyes.

"What you did last night Gail was unacceptable," he sneered, "Yeah! Well what you where going to do to me was even worse," I replied.

"You where just going to hand me over to someone I don't even know to be bonded and taken away from here. You never let me live."

"I saved your life," he looked at me, "I still can't believe you slept with a vampire. No wait, he isn't even that. He is a hybrid."

"Yes and I love him. He has a dragon inside him and I can now feel it since I finally understand what draws me to him," and I walked away to the hall.

Mr Briers pulled me onto the stage as soon as I arrived to position me on the stage for my solo. All the seats where facing the middle where a large circle was formed. It was big enough for me and Sam to dance in. The lights where sorted and I helped organise the seats for the orchestra.

"Ah, there you are boy," Mr Briers suddenly shouted. I turned to look at the doors and a very tall, very well muscled boy walking up to the stage.

"Glad you are here. We are having a bit of a problem with the decorations. What do you suggest?" he asked him. They both went onto a quiet conversation and then he looked at me. Walking over to me, I felt my heart pick up with each of his footsteps. Then he held out his hand to me,

"Hi there. I'm Ross Lament," he introduced himself and I shook his hand. With a shock I automatically let go. Every fibre in my body was telling me to stay away from him. He wanted something and I felt like it was me he wanted.


	15. Betrayal Hurts The Most

Betrayal Hurts the 

Most

There was just something about Ross Lament that had me bewildered. He just seemed to know me. Rosie came up to me and looked at me, "What is it?" she asked as she followed my gaze to where he was walking away.

"I don't know. There is just something about him that's off," and I turned to look around the hall. There was Sam, walking down the middle aisle that was created by the seating arrangement.

"Gail, can you go over to Sam and lets see if you can move around there okay," Mr Briers called. I made my way down to Sam since he had stopped in the middle. He met my concerned expression and put a hand to my cheek, "What is wrong honey?" he sweetly asked. I could see Ross staring at us from a few rows back in the seats, "it is nothing. Let's see if we can do this," and I signalled him to start the music. Slowly turning and swirling around the circle, it was easy to fit the routine into the space. We didn't do the entire dance as we had to keep it secret, as Mr Briers had asked us.

"So how was it from there!" he shouted from the stage. It wasn't directed at us but behind us where he was sitting.

"Absolutely stunning. This young girl has plenty of grace and style. It's just a shame I can't say the same for him," and he jutted his thumb at Sam. How dare he, "Excuse my, but I think that was perfect. There is nothing wrong with him," and I felt a growl creep up my throat, but held it back.

"I'm sure you feel that was sweetie," and he held my chin in his hand, "but I beg to differ." Who did he think he was? We had been practicing for ages and it was perfect.

"Well I thought they where both great," Rosie shouted in. Many others said the same.

"You see. You are over ruled," and I grabbed Sams hand and pulled him away. The lunch bell went and everyone was rushing to get to the dining hall. I was stuck between sitting with Sam and with Rosie.

"Just go with them. You lot need to catch up," he whispered in my ear, "Only if it's okay with you," he nodded and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading to Rosie's table.

"Decided to pull away from your hunk for once," Steven blurted out. My cheeks turned red and I took my seat. Will got up and started to pull more seats around the table for some strange reason. I quickly got up to go and buy an apple but I was longer than I expected. On my return I didn't notice till I sat down and turned my head slightly to see Avery sitting next to Mia and Sam was next to me. I jumped out of my skin.

"Bit jumpy today. Is it because we all know your little secret," Steven decided to blurt. I turned and before I could help it, a small growl escaped my lips. I clasped my hand over my mouth and everyone started laughing. I was really and truly embarrassed now.

"Oh don't listen to him sweetie," Clair reached up to smack him on the back of the head, "I'm glad you two are together. You have a true love that is bigger than anything. And if you decided to ''come together'' as they say then I'm happy for you." I was blushing at her words but they where lovely and they mean a lot.

Over lunch, most people kept on staring at me. I guessed it was because of the dramatic new hair style of it could have been the fact that now there was a table full of people who had never come close to each other right in the middle of the school. It was like we where the rulers of this school.

"Gail. Will you be okay by yourself in our house tonight?" Sam asked as we made our way back to the assembly hall.

"Why. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. It is just that tonight is the one night out of the year when we need feed on blood. It is only one animal and then we would be home. No longer than an hour," he stared into my eyes.

"Oh. I was wondering about that. Yeah I should be fine. Its only for an hour, right?" His lips grazed my neck softly and slowly, "Right," he replied. There was chaos as we entered the hall. Someone had come in and wrecked the place.

"Who could have done this?" I asked looking at the wrecked seating and the torn decorations. We moved up to the stage to find Rosie staring at something. I rushed over to her and looked at where she was staring. The blood drained from my face and I felt sick. There was a note painted onto the wall in red,

"_**Bring us the Dragon"**_

Was all it said. My heart was beating so fast and I didn't want to look at those words. I grabbed a bit of cloth that was lying beside my feet and wiped it along the words, smearing them till nobody could read it. My hands where shaking and Rosie grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a seat. My breathing was getting harder and I was gasping.

"Whats going on here!" a voice yelled and I looked to the back of the hall to see Dan and Ross coming down the aisle. I didn't need this, "nothing is going on. We came in here to finish decorating and the place was like this when we came in," I said trying to appear confused rather than upset.

"Then what is that on your hand?" Ross pointed to my hand. I looked to see that the paint had got onto my hand.

"We started to clean up a bit. Someone had put paint on the wall and Gail ws just cleaning it off," Sam stood in for me.

When Mr Briers arrived, he was devastated at what happened. The CCTV in the school didn't pick up anything. All the cameras has blanked out around about the same time everyone was at lunch. With a bit of effort and a lot of extra help from some of the other students, we managed to get the hall re-decorated as best as we could. I was a nervous wreck when we where leaving the school. Sam hadn't left my side all afternoon. Knowing that someone knew I was here meant that everyone was in danger. My phone was full of texts from Will and everyone else. Aparantly, Rosie had filled them in on what had happened. Dan stood at the gates of the school staring at the car, concern on his face. I just wanted to deal with this on my own. Jacinda and Jack met us all when we got back to the house. They also worried about the fact that someone knew I was here.

"I know we have to hunt tonight, but I don't want to leave you here on your own Gail," she said holding my hand. Now I felt guilty. They where willing to miss their hunting for me.

"No. I'll be okay. You lot need to go. If anything happens I can always run to the forest," I assured them. We escaped up to Sam's room whilst everyone got ready to go. He wasn't too happy about leaving me.

"I'll keep my phone on. Any problems and just give me two rings and I'll come back," he pushed my red hair over my ear, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Don't forget I may be the dragon everyone wants but you already have me," and I leaned in to kiss his soft lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him slowly caressing my lips. My legs where wobbling so I pulled him by the neck onto the bed, never leaving his lips. We where lost in each other until there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come on you love birds. I'm hungry and I want to eat," David shouted from the other side. I groaned and so did Sam.

"I could just stay here with you all night," he chanted in my ear.

"Go. I'll be here waiting for you. Just be careful. We have a concert to do tomorrow," and he just smiled. We left the room and went down to the living room. They were all ready.

"Just to be safe Gail, we are going to hunt in the forest. That way we can look out to see if there is anyone there. Plus we have left the back door unlocked in case you need a quick exit," Jack assured me. I nodded and they made their way out, Sam quickly kissing my lips as he left.

It was so quiet in the house now and I was finding it hard to keep myself occupied. Every noise of the house creaking made me jump. It wasn't long before a different noise had me really nervous. It was coming from up stairs. Slowly I crept towards the living room entrance before I saw the shadow descending the stairs. It was one I easily recognised.

"Dan?" I called. He was there on the stair. Running for the door I felt something brush past me before I ploughed into him.

"Enough's enough Gail. Time to come home," he growled before grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me out the back door.

"Let me go. I'm staying here with Sam!" I screamed but he just kept tugging me along.

"Pretty soon you will thank me for helping you,"

"Helping me from what?" I asked, finally pulling my wrist free.

"Soon the Maletas will no longer exist," and my blood froze. Sam and his family where out there hunting and I didn't know how far they where. I had to warn them.

"How can you betray me so much Dan. I was so grateful for what you did for me all these years," I said with the tears of betrayal running down my face.

"Betrayal hurts the most. Didn't you ever learn that? Now come home!" but I ran towards the trees.

He followed on my heal but I went deep into myself and let my wings break free. Narrowly missing the tree tops, I flew over the forest. It was bigger than I thought. I kept dropping down through the trees to see if I could find them. Then over the quietness, I heard a scream. Following it, there was an open field and in it was Sam and his family chained to the ground. Ross was there, holding a guardians sword. So that is how I felt a bit weird towards him. I went back down below the trees and tried to bring out the rest of my true form. My legs and arms shifted shape, my spine bent and my neck grew longer. He was pacing in front of them then Dan broke out of the trees and walked towards him,

"She flew away. I don't know where she has gone. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Nope. She hasn't turned up here. I had a feeling she would fly away for these creatures. Especially him," he waved his hand at Sam, "since he is the one who took her innocence. I know she will come."

"Is it wrong of me and Gail to be in love?" Sam asked

"It is," Ross replied, "because I was the one who was going to be bonded to her. I could protect her better than you could."

'I doubt that' I thought to myself. Now was the time to act. I pushed off the tree and charged toward him. Roaring, I knocked my head into his side and it threw him across the field. I got up on my legs and looked for Dan.

"Gail look out!" Jack shouted but then I felt something heavy on my back and something tug on my neck. Dan had lassoed my neck and was pulling me back. Struggling, I reared up on my hind legs and tried to shake him off with no luck. So I dropped down and ran forward throwing my head between my arms and bringing my whole body over with Dan still on my back. We hit the ground pretty hard and I managed to roll of him and remove the rope.

"Do it now," he shouted and I turned my head. Ross was in front of Sam with his sword raised.

"No!" I screamed before rushing forward. His sword came down and I jumped and used my wings to get in front of the sharp blade. Then the sword hit my side and sliced into it.

Collapsing onto the ground with the sword in my side, I screamed in pain trying to reach it but I was in so much agony that I just gave up and lay on my side.

"You idiot," Dan shouted. I could hear Sam and Nick shouting for me and Avery and Jacinda's sobbing. Dan yanked the sword out of me and I slowly started to heal.

"Get away from he and my family" I said before getting up and swinging my neck, hitting Dan and Ross away from everyone. They hit the ground and then took off running. I turned back to everyone and clawed at the chains which bound them.

"Are you all okay?" I asked them.

"Yes I am," everyone said in unison

"No. Not really," I heard Sam say. I looked at him and was met with horror. A guardian dagger was lodged in his side. Quickly shifting back I lay him down and pulled out the dagger. It was laced with poison.

"What do we do," I looked at Jack who was on Sams other side.

"I don't know. This poison is nothing like I have seen before," he quickly said. I could feel Sam's hand getting colder. It made me realise that it was a venom that came from the blood of Valopters. It contained a poison which could kill us in half an hour. It required fresh blood to heal.

"I know what he needs. Give me the dagger," and I held out my hand for it. I looked at Sam lying there, getting paler and paler.

"Sam. I need you to drink from me," he shook his head and groaned. I let the tears flow from my eyes. "You have to. I can't loose you. I can heal you," and I took him in my arms, lifting him to my neck.

"Gail no. I can't do it," he groaned.

"Yes you can," and I took the dagger and jagged it slightly into the base of my neck till I felt the blood flow down my shoulder and then brought his mouth to my neck. At first it felt like he wasn't drinking and then I felt the sharp sting of his fangs piercing my skin. He slowly started to drink and I was glad he did. I had already lost people I loved I was not going to loose him.

Eventually, he let go of my throat and looked up at me. I could see his colour returning, but he was still weak. There was no way we would be able to get him home fast.

"If I shift, can you all get on my back? It's the only way we can get him home fast,"

"Sure thing. Please just hurry. I really want to get my son home," Jacinda pleaded. I started to change again thankful for the fact that when I was a dragon I was quite big. They hoisted Sam onto the front of my back then one by one got on. David was holding Sam up.

"Okay hold on," I warned them and then I leaped and took off. It wasn't easy carrying everyone but I put all my effort into it and finally, I saw the house. I hovered for a bit in the garden before touching down on the grass and then started shifting back once everyone was off. I was so tired I almost fell but held my balance. We walked up to Sam's room and I turned down his covers while Jack got him into the bed.

"Can I stay in here with him tonight? Just so I can make sure he is okay," and he nodded.

"Thank you so much Gail. You don't know how grateful I am that you saved my son. I felt really helpless when he was just lying there."

"So did I. I can't believe they went to that extreme to hurt me. If I lost Sam I don't know what would happen."

"Why don't you get some sleep too? I saw you stumble a bit when you changed back. You must be exhausted." I simply nodded and waited till he was gone. Then I decided to just get onto the bed as well and I curled up to Sam. I never ever wanted him to leave me.

Everything I had learned tonight was just a way I saw that I had some matters to deal with. After the concert tomorrow I would have to talk with Dan. I needed his help and now I was realising it. Yes I could fight, but I didn't really know how. I needed someone to train me to defend myself.


	16. A Song in My Heart

**Authors Note: Okay everyone. Here is the next chapter for you. Sorry it has taken me so long to do. Had some major writers block and ws also busy with christmas and sorting out my 21st birthday party. A big thank you to everyone who has read this story. Will put up next chapter as soon as i can.**

**Thanks **

**Susie**

* * *

><p><span>A Song in My <span>

Heart

Something was tickling my arm and starting to really bug me so I turned over onto my back. There was a noise as well, like a soft laugh. It didn't seem right so I slowly opened my eyes to see Sam hovering above me.

"You know, you're cute when you sleep," he teased. I was so glad to see he was okay and reached my arms round his neck and pulled him down to my lips.

"Your okay, I can't believe it," I mused over how bright he looked. His skin was a lovely colour.

"Thank you so much my love,"

"For what?"

"For saving my life. If you didn't let me drink, I would have ended up leaving you here with heartache." He was so sweet and he really made me feel special.

"So how do you feel?" I asked

"A bit strange. Everything looks so bright, but on the upper side I feel great and it is all thanks to you my beautiful dragon. You know those fighting moves you did last night where quite good."

"They where, but I still ended up with a sword in my side. I didn't want it to touch you. If I ever see that Ross again, he will regret the day he said I was to be his bride. I don't belong to him," I growled.

"That's my girl," and he bent down to nuzzle my neck. My breathing hitched a bit and my heart started to race.

"I love you, so much," I whispered

"I love you too," and he got up to look at me and I looked into his eyes. The pupils had turned into slits.

"Oh my god," I breathed. His eyes had changed. They where like mine when I changed.

"What? What is it?" he asked. Got up off the bed and dragged him over to the mirror.

"Look at your eyes," and I looked with him. There was bewilderment on his face and then fright.

"How did this happen?" he looked to me. His dragon was trying to come out. It was in his eyes. The determination to change.

"What are you thinking about or were thinking about?" there had to be something in his mind triggering this.

"You," was all he replied. Me. The dragon. That was it. Thinking about me and him having drunk my blood had started his change.

"Remember what your mum said. One day, something will trigger your dragon to come out. You drank my blood whilst I was still changing last night." It was so unreal. Everything was happening so fast it was frightening. This was my entire fault. He was about to change and it was all because he met me. The tears that I felt finally spilled over so I turned away from him and made my way to the door. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"Don't be upset. I'm glad this is happening. Finally we will be equal," he murmured. Looking up at him I saw that his eyes had changed back. I was stunned. He didn't seem afraid any more and I could feel his bravery radiating from him.

"I guess we had better tell everyone, before you pop a tail or something," and we headed for the door. There was some banging coming from the living room so we both rushed down only to find Avery throwing cushions all over the place, "Damn. Where is that silly bangle? It was just here...oh hi there you two," she said as she spotted us at the door. "How are you both?" we heard whilst her head was buried down the back of the sofa.

"We are fine," Sam said, "Actually, where is everyone? We kind of have something to tell you," and that stopped Avery's searching frenzy. She just looked at us.

"Okay. I will just go and get them. I think they are in the kitchen. I will not be a moment," and she ran from the room. I hope she didn't think what I was thinking. She was back with everyone within moments and I sat myself down on the sofa and Sam just stood at the fireplace.

"Mum, Dad. I'm changing," he shot out. Well I guess that was the easiest thing to do.

"What do you mean by changing son?" Jack asked

"Oh my goodness. You mean...," but Jacinda never finished her sentence and looked at me. I nodded.

"Yes mother. I am turning into a dragon,"

"But how do you know?" Jack asked. He was a bit stunned.

"I saw his eyes change when I woke up. It was because I was still changing back when I fed him my blood to help him," I told them.

"That is wonderful brother," nick said running over and hitting him on the back.

"Oh great. Another person who can purr," David blurted out. Then he just ended up laughing his head off. Avery just simply hugged the both of us.

"You do understand what this means Sam. It will be difficult at first before you fully change and we will help you," Jacinda explained with such ease. Of course she would also know what would happen to her son as it had happened to her all those years ago.

"And I will be right there by your side. You where there for me through all the pain that I went through. Now I can do the same for you," I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey you two. You had better get ready. You have a busy day and tonight you will wow us all. Come on get ready," Avery pushed me out and up the stairs to get ready. I left my hair down and just stuck on a black tank top and skinny jeans, slipping on my knee high leather corseted boots. God I loved these boots. The garment bag on Avery's wardrobe door held the dress for tonight and I grabbed that also and the shoes and my make up case.

Half an hour later we where out the door to school. It was utter mayhem when we arrived. There where vans everywhere. David just dropped us off at the main door and went to go and park the car. There was a notice up in the main foyer saying that all people who where participating in the show tonight where to go straight to the hall as soon as registration was finished. I parted from Sam and headed up early since I still had to carry the dress and make up case. As usual I got the same stares from Tessa and just point blank ignored her. Rosie was dying to get a look at the dress, but it had to remain a secret until tonight. Together we talked about what tonight was going to be like. The perfect start to the weekend. Mr Briers was still trying to set up the orchestra and Sam and I where getting the last of the decorations up. By the end of the day, the school was ready and everyone was buzzing with excitement about the concert tonight. Most of the school had gone home to get ready for tonight and I was still in the school.

I decided to take a break and headed for the canteen to grab a can of Coke. It was so eerie to be in a place so quiet at that time. The canteen ladies where just leaving so I gave them a small wave and they waved back.

"Sorry ladies," a voice sounded. I walked back far enough to see Dan holding the doors open for them all to exit. I guess I had to tell him. I may hate him just now, but I really needed his help. Slowly I made my way up to the door towards him,

"Hello Gail. How have you been lately?" he asked me. There was no kindness in his voice.

"I am fine. Actually, there is something I need to tell you, but not here."

We left the canteen and made our way to his office just down the corridor. It was quite comfortable.

"Okay. So what is it that you need to tell me," he said as soon as the door was shut. I told him everything about the message that I found, what was happening to Sam and that I needed his help to learn how to fight the Valopter threats. The issue with Sam bugged him a lot.

"Well I guess there is nothing I can do now about that boy. The fighting I will teach you but you need to come home so I can make sure you will be safe."

"After what you have done to me, why should I come back to a house full of fear and broken promises," I said and turned to leave the room.

"I'm sorry," he said before I even had a chance to open the door. "I shouldn't have given you away like that. I just thought that you would be much safer with someone younger than myself. But now I can see that I was wrong. Plus the fact that Sam is now changing means that you both may have a chance to save the dragon race."

"Okay that is just wrong of you to say Dan. We are still young and we want to live our life the way we should. Yes the only difference is that we are dragons, something that to humans is only a childhood story," I said. I looked at his face and slowly the words where setting in. I couldn't stand the distance so I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He also returned the hug.

"It's good to have you back Gail,"

"I know. But you have to let me live my life for the next week because after that, who knows what will happen," I added the last part because I myself didn't know what would happen after next week. "Well. I had better get back to the hall. Mr Briers wants to make sure everything is all set for tonight."

"I know what you mean. I was actually on my way with this," he held up a light blue band of ribbon. "Apparently there wasn't enough for all the chairs, so I had to run out and grab some."

"That's great. I can take that. I'm the one who is supposed to be doing all the chairs. Thanks for this. I guess we will see you tonight then."

"Yep, you will. See you soon Gail. Have fun tonight. I know you will be great tonight."

"Thanks," I replied and I made my way back to the hall. The hall was in a bit of a fickle when I returned. Of course Mr Briers smiled when I brought the ribbon in.

Finally, we had finished. The hall looked great and I was on my way to the dressing room when some arms wrapped around my stomach. Of course Sam always made me feel safe.

"Hey beautiful," he teased.

"Hey you. How are you feeling," I asked.

"I feel great. Even better now that I'm here with you." His eyes where swimming with desire. Mr Briers was rushing around giving orders to everyone so I pulled Sam to the side of the stage where he couldn't see us and tilted my chin up so my lips met his. It was nice to have him to myself for a moment. I guess my nerves were starting to kick in because my stomach started doing flips.

"You were gone for a while," he teased, nipping at my lips.

"I actually ran into Dan. He was concerned and we got talking. He understands my feelings now and I asked him to help me." His eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't happy.

"What did you need help with that I couldn't help you with?" he stared at me.

"Fighting. He is going to teach me to fight against those who want to harm us. I had to do it because I'm honestly scared for us all. You are so vulnerable and I wanted to help you and all of us. I want to protect you." My heart was racing and I was so worried.

I looked up at Sam and he cupped my face in both his hands and looked into my eyes.

"I know you want to protect us, but we all want to protect you. We only have limited skills but we can also help you. Please let us," he said soothing me.

"Let's wait until tonight is over, then we can see what we can all do together," and just then we all heard someone shout "Gail!" I peeked out from behind the stage curtain to see Mia running up the middle aisle and onto the stage.

"Come on, we have to get you ready. People are already arriving and we still have a lot of work to do on you." I gave Sam a chased kiss before Mia grabbed my arm and pulled me up the aisle. I wouldn't be seeing him until our duet. I could already hear the voices of excited adults and the younger kids coming to see their older siblings perform. My stomach was all of a sudden filled with nerves and I stopped right in the middle of the hall.

"Come on Gail," she yelled, pulling at my arm even harder into the class room across from the hall doors. The blinds where drawn and all the lights where on. There were tones of make up along one of the desks and my dress was in its bag on the teacher's desk.

"Okay now sit here," she pushed me down into the chair, "and I will start on your hair. Can you do your make up?" I was so nervous that I simply nodded and removed what I already had on and then got to work. Mia curled my hair with the curling wand and tried a mixture of sizes of curls.

"You know, with your new hair style, these curls make your hair look like it's a burning candle fire. It's beautiful." I had never thought about my hair since that night I changed it. Of course when I arrived at school after having done it, I was met with stares from all the girls and most of the boys chanted "Looking good there" which bugged Sam a little but he knows that I only have love for him.

"Finished. Now let's get that dress on you. It's almost time for you to go on." I slowly opened the bag to reveal the black long silk dress. I was going for a wicked witch of the East look since I was singing a couple of songs that she did sing in that musical. The dress was like a ball gown. The top was a black corset style with gold designs decorating the front and a gold string used for tying the back. The silk skirt flowed so nicely when I walked it was as if I was walking on water.

"Wow," was all Mia could say. I had my mother's necklace on and my lucky charm bracelet. The corridors where now quiet and we could both hear the music starting the show. The introduction had already been done whilst I was getting ready. The headmaster went on about how it was nice to see everyone and that he was proud of all of us taking part in the show.

I entered in behind Mia as I waited for my solo to start. I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. It was times like this I wished I had my mother with me, whispering words of encouragement. Mia must have seen the look on my face because she turned around to me and wished me luck, just as my song was about to come on.

The music started and I belted out the first words. The audience was looking around for the voice, but couldn't find it. I kept singing, slowly moving into the middle aisle. Then all eyes were on me as a little kid started clapping. Slowly whilst still singing I walked up to the middle and gave it all my might, hitting the highest note as I could, then spun as the dress flowed all around me. The football team came out dressed as the flying monkeys and ran around me. At the end of the song, they lifted me as I sang the last note. It was a long one and I gave it all my might. Then I was on the floor, being embraced by all the guys as the last note sounded. The audience broke into a cheer. Some even standing and whistling out to me. All the guys bowed and so did I. They made their way to the stage in front of me disappearing behind the orchestra. I had to make my way to the stage stairs to sit. That was when I was going to see Sam again. Now the nerves where really hitting back. We had rehearsed this so much and I as now ready. I took a breath and the music started.

It wasn't a surprise to everyone that it was me again. I stayed sitting on those steps, waiting and singing. It was a lovely song that I had the honour of singing. Then I heard Sam's voice coming from the top of the room. He was there slowly making his way down the aisle. I started again and also started making my way to the middle of the audience where there was a large circular gap for the two of us. As I got there, he reached out for my hand and I reached out for mine. He twirled me around as we both sang. It was like our song to each other. His arm twisted around me and he held me to him. The last notes where out of our mouths and he twirled me to face him and he slowly lowered his head to kiss my lips as soon as the notes where finished. The softest touch of his lips on mine woke me to the fact that we had finished and we were kissing in front of all these people. A loud whistle and clapping broke us apart and we looked around. The whole audience, even the little kids where clapping. I spotted Jacinda clapping but also, she had tears running down her cheek.

Sam and I bowed and as he led me up to the stage to exit, he spun me around to then carry me bridal style behind the curtain. I must have been flashing so many shades of red because all I could hear was the crowd sighing at us.

"Well done babe," he said to me, pulling at my bottom lip with his teeth. I turned my head to see Dan standing there with Sam's family. Both Jacinda and Avery where holding large bouquets of roses.

"These are for you Gail. You were wonderful," Avery said as he handed me a bunch of white roses. "You where exceptionally wonderful and you look so beautiful Gail," Jacinda said, putting the other bouquet into my other hand. They were lovely red roses. Dan had slowly made his way over to me and looked at me. "You know. When I heard you singing Gail, you sounded so much like your mother. I felt as though she was here as well. I know that if she was here, she would be so proud of you and I'm pretty sure that she would be proud that you have found someone who has made you so happy." His words where so touching that I felt the tears run down my face. Very awkwardly, he pulled me into a hug, even with the flowers in front of him.

He turned to look at the Maletas and so did I. "I have offered to help Gail learn how to fight, but if you like, I can also teach all of you to fight like I can." This was different. I never thought he would also show them the advanced fighting skills of a dragon guardian. Jack came forward and extended his hand to Dan. "That would be great. Let's let bygones be bygones and start a fresh page." Now everything is working out. We stayed behind the stage and listened to all the musical talent, and the dancing. It was another hour before the concert finished and once it did, we all greeted the councillor first hand. He was a tall man with slicked back black hair. Mr Briers was so chuffed at the comments he received. Sam and I where the last to be greeted by him. "Hello there you two. I'm Adam King. I was really surprised that this school had such a hidden talent. You both must be so proud of yourselves."

"Well," Sam started, "I believe that Miss de La Moore here was the star of the show. She was the one who stunned the crowd I believe." He held my hand and Mr King looked at me and nodded, "that I must say is true. She really did stun the crowd. I too was stunned and let me just say that you two make the most adorable couple."

"Thank you sir," I said and shook his hand. The headmaster came up beside me and escorted Mr King to the exit. It was coming up for 10 o'clock by the time everyone had left and we had cleared all the seats away. I was still in my dress and Sam still in his suit but I couldn't find the energy to change so I grabbed my clothes and put them into my bag.

We all left the school and Sam had his arm over my shoulder. We were making our way to the cars in the now empty car park when I suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled a bit, but Sam caught me before I fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine. Just a slight dizzy spell," I replied. We kept walking and Dan and Jack where saying good night. I was just about to open the door when a pain shot through my body and I gave a small yelp, attracting everyone's attention.

"You are not ok…" but Sam's words cut off. I looked up at him to see his eyes glow.

"No," I whispered. Dan and Jack had made their way over to us.

"What's going on," he asked. I couldn't find my breath but managed to blurt out, "We're changing," and I fell to the ground as another pain crippled me making me unable to stand.

I was pulled onto my feet and Dan kept asking "Can you hold on?" but I shook my head. I looked at Sam and said, "Run." We both took off into the trees at the edge of school and ran. The voices of all of Sam's family where not that far behind us and I was holding up my dress so I could run. All of a sudden, Sam stopped and fell to the ground, giving out a small groan of pain. He couldn't go any further and now, neither could I. It was happening, we were both changing into dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO. What do you think. I kind of need some ideas about what Sam's dragon should look like. If you have any ideas. Feel free to say.<strong>


	17. We Are One

**Hey everyone i'm back. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Hopefully now i will be able to update more for ou all. Remember if you have any suggestions just say.**

**Also, the next week or so i will be mega excited as The Hunger Games comes out. How many of you ae going to see it?**

**Susie xx**

* * *

><p><span>We Are One<span>

I know that I've been through the pain twice already, but I was getting closer each time. Now it wasn't just me going through it, but also my dear Sam. I was crying and writhing on the ground as I felt my spine grow longer and what I think was a tail pushing out of the small of my back.

"Get back everyone. It's happening," I heard a voice call. Slowly twisting my head, I saw Dan holding his arms out trying to stop the Maletas from coming over to us. Good thing to since I was now growing sharp talons.

Sam screamed beside me as I saw his tail burst out of his spine and his arms and legs shift into weird shapes. He was changing so much faster than me. I think he was becoming a full dragon on his first change. This had never happened before, but everything was changing in the world. My arms cracked and merged into the proper dragon way and so did my legs. I was still in my dress, but I noticed my corset slowly melting into me and my fire red scales started to appear.

"Oh my God," I heard David gasping out, looking at both of us. I knew it would be hard for them to see their brother changing into something they couldn't. Sam rose to his feet, his sharp talons digging into the ground. His neck stretched out and his skin was turning a light blue with silver streaking through it. I had never seen a dragon that colour before.

My neck was also stretching. At least this time it will be my full body transformation and then one more to go. I felt my hair melt into my skull and something that I think is horns push out. The bones in my face began to pull and grow, shifting into a way that would let my neck support my head. Sam was also there, but he gave the loudest roar and his wings pushed out of his back. The gossamer wings where silver and so beautiful. I looked back to Dan and spotted Jacinda with a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh my dears. Come on, you are nearly there. Just the last bit to go," she encouraged us. Then I roared as well and felt a heavy weight in my shoulder blades. Something was pushing out from my back and stretching so much, I couldn't hold the weight up any more and let whatever was growing drop to my sides. From the ground I slowly twisted to see my wings. They were finally finished.

"Wow. Now that is what I call a fire dragon," Nick said, whilst Avery was just staring. My wings dragged on the ground as I tried to move around. I was sore, but I doubt it would last long. A gentle growl sounded beside me and Sam was there, looking proud and tall. He was gorgeous. He shined like water, which was the only way I could describe him.

"There we have it," Jack said to break the silence. Finally I could lift my wings. They didn't feel heavy now and I was itching to test them out. I didn't think. I just ran a couple of steps, jumped and then I was soaring through the skies. Everyone was shouting me back but I felt so free. Maybe I shouldn't scare them so I went back but stayed in flight.

"You scared us all," I heard Sam's voice in my head but his mouth wasn't moving.

"How is this possible?" I thought. I touched back down to the ground and walked over to him, nudging him slightly with my head to the side of his.

"What are they doing?" David asked looking at us. I tried to speak to him but all that came out of my mouth was a growl. I guess they can't understand us.

"I guess we can only speak to each other in our minds Gail," Sam's voice flowed through my head.

"Well if they can't hear us, then why don't we have a bit of fun and go for a flight. It is so exhilarating. I felt so free when I was up there." He only bowed his head and then we both made a dash for it and flew out of the trees and soared through the skies. We did get a bit competitive, but that was just what we are like.

"Wow. I feel so free. This is fantastic!" he boasted as we flew around the woods. "I think we had better get back. The others will be wondering where we are. Plus I don't even know how we change back yet. Maybe Dan will know," and I flipped around and headed back. Now as I spotted everyone I was in a panic. I didn't know how to land.

Pushing backwards with my wings I started to slow down but it wasn't enough. What an embarrassment to end up like this. My feet touched the ground first but got caught under me as I stumbled forward to stop myself. Now I was lying on my back trying to twist around to get up. David and Nick where laughing their heads off. "Nice landing Gail," Nick was laughing. I just growled and shook myself all over, glad that there was no damage done, but then something hit me. Sam has slightly miss calculated the distance and instead of landing beside me, he landed on top of me. Now even Avery was on the floor laughing. We were a muddle trying to compose ourselves.

"Are you guys okay?" Dan asked coming over to me. I nodded still trying to get up. The guys where still laughing so Dan turned on them, "At least they are doing better than expected. Usually it would take a dragon a couple of days to take flight."

"But when she was protecting us from you, when you tried to kill our brother, wasn't she flying then. She flew us home," David queried.

"Yes. That can happen. A dragon can sometimes feel the urge to fly. Gail was probably getting that feeling so she was able to carry you all. I must say, she is grand," he said, walking over to me and placing his hand on my head. It was a kind gesture and I moved my head against his hand.

Jacinda walked over to me as well. "You are the most beautiful dragon Gail. You and my son will make us all proud. You know, I do miss this side of me, but I now have the greatest joy of seeing the Eternal dragon live and become our saviour." Even though I was in my other form, I thought I could feel my cheeks heating up. Sam came over to me and nudged my side in a loving gesture. I nudged him back and then looked back at Dan.

"How do we turn back?" I asked.

"Oh now we can understand you," Nick said, "I thought we would have had to become mind readers to understand you."

"Just think of yourself back your human skin and it will happen. It's that simple."

Closing my eyes, I imagined my firelight hair and my dress from the night. My skin started to tighten and I was shrinking. I dug my talons into the dirt and slowly my nails retracted. I looked to see my hands and arms come back to me. My hair fell into my face and I looked up. I was back to myself.

"Welcome back hunnie," Jacinda said coming next to Dan and helping me up. I brushed my dress off and spun to fix it.

Turning to Sam, he was still a dragon. He was so beautiful. Silver shimmering scales, like water.

"So when will he change back?" Avery asked pointing to Sam. Looking into his eyes, I could feel myself being drawn to him and in my mind I felt a voice pulling in my head, urging me to pull his form back into his human form.

"Thanks Gail," he said once he was back. I wrapped my arms around him and he didn't hesitate to hug me back. I was feeling dizzy and sick. Not what I was used to, then I felt my body retch and I turned from Sam to empty my stomach away from everyone. Once I was sure I wasn't going to be sick again. I stood up but a sudden wave of dizziness came over me and darkness took me.

It must have been hours before I woke up again. Lying in my soft warm bed, I raised my hands above my head and stretched. My muscles felt tight but it felt good. I remembered at last that last night I had finally gotten my full form. I jumped out of my bed and ran over to the mirror. The girl in front of me wasn't me. She was smiling. Her eyes where glowing and the lovely pink in her cheeks really suited her. Yet, it was me. I felt so happy, knowing now that I would never be alone.

I quickly showered and found some black skinny jeans and a red sequenced tank top, leaving my hair to flow down my back. There was some noises coming from the kitchen as I descended the stairs and peered in. Dan was making a big stack of pancakes.

"Good morning Gail," he said walking over and hugging me, "good thing you're up. I have made a special breakfast for us. Just think in a weeks' time you will turn 18 and bring a revolution to the world." That put a bit of a damper on my mood. "I know. I just hope I can make you proud."

"You will. I just know it," he rubbed my back. We sat and ate our breakfast and talked over what kind of fighting training we would have to work on.

I did my chores quickly and even started doing some baking. Whilst I was taking out some cookies from the oven my phone beeped with a text message. It was from Avery saying that tomorrow was Sam's birthday and that they were going to have a party.


End file.
